Passion vs Rational Thinking
by Flyrisha
Summary: Set in the three mystery years. Vegeta and Bulma hate each other. But what will happen when Vegeta goes into heat? will they overcome the obstacles that await them before they can be together...or will they fail?
1. The pain of pleasure

**Passion vs. Rational Thinking**

Hey all you fanfic junkies out there!

I am trying to test my talent as a fanfic writer by writing this story which I have been musing over. Well it isn't done yet, this is just the first chapter but I didn't want to wait any longer…so here goes!

Disclaimer: If I _did_ own DBZ I'd properly be very happy and very rich but it takes quite an artist to come up with such excellent characters…and well I'm not _that_ gifted smirks' but who cares I'm in no need for more talents. ALL HAIL KING TORIYAMA!!!!!

Warning: This is a fic containing ill-mannered language; blood play and full blown lemon scenes… so don't read if that disturbs you.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Pain of Pleasure.

The wind ruffled the leaves of the autumn weather. The trees stood unmoving in the huge backyard that belonged to one of the richest and most influential companies in the empire of Japan: Capsule Corporation. It was owned by the brilliant scientist named Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma Briefs, who stood behind inventing the little wonders known as Capsules. It has been one of Capsule Corp's greatest inventions, but the company also delivered a great deal of advanced robot technology and small compact airplanes.

Capsule Corporation was by far the most successful company on the entire planet Earth.

Suddenly the nightly peace was disturbed by a silver porch's aggressive purring as it sped around the corner of the road, only to come to a stop in front of Capsule Corp's temporally dark buildings. A moment later a pair of long smooth legs, covered with creamy white skin made their way out of the fancy little sports car. The legs were soon accompanied by the rest of the most glorious womanly shaped body one could imagine. She flipped her aqua blue hair over her creamy shoulder and straightened the tight blood red silk dress that clung perfectly to her feminine curves. She turned her azure blue gaze towards the tuxedo clad figure and flashed him a sweet smile. "Thank You for the lovely evening Yamcha" She said while placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Yamcha's arms snaked their way around her waist so he could deepen the kiss. Bulma pressed her body lightly against his as her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

Yamcha broke the kiss and smiled. "You are welcome babe; I had a wonderful time too." He smiled beguilingly down at her. "But, what do you say about us ending this date with a bang?" he lightly kissed her neck as his hand followed a trail that lead from her waist and down to her round silk clad bottom. He stroked her gently as he edged her along the driveway towards the front door. Bulma gasped as she was pressed against the cool steel of the door. "Wait Yamcha, I I'm not in the mood right now. And besides Vegeta will properly be hungry by now, and you know what a pain in the ass he can be. "Bulma said this with a silly smile, but she actually didn't want to sleep with him. She was beginning to have her doubts about him.

And it was all Vegeta's fault.

Over the past few months whenever she and Vegeta had had one of their now quite famous verbal spars, he was often taunting her saying that Yamcha was cheating on her with other females, as he so respectably addressed the opposite sex. Bulma had just screamed at him denying even the slightest possibility that Yamcha could be fucking someone else. Instead she clung to her own version, that it was not true and that he loved her and that they were happy together. Vegeta of course, had just laughed at her mocking her for her naivety. Bulma hated whenever he brought up her love life.

It seemed that Vegeta had discovered that bringing up that scared weakling as Vegeta called him; would piss Bulma off so much that their usual tongue spar just ended up with Bulma stomping off leaving Vegeta victorious and highly self - satisfied. The fact that Vegeta knew just how to pres her buttons and piss her off seemed to be a great source of amusement to the arrogant selfish prick prince. _Damn_ _verbal fucker!_ Bulma thought angrily.

"Hey! Bulma, babe you still with me? "Bulma snapped her head up to look into the face of her life long love. "Sorry Yamcha I was just spaced out a moment, but now I'm back" She again flashed him one of her brilliant smiles, not wanting him to know that some kami - damned, self centred, good for nothing prince could actually make her question Yamcha's love for her.

"Good, just forget about Vegeta…" Yamcha smiled as he kissed her again, harder this time.

"Because I would just hate it if you were too preoccupied with that saiyan bastard, so you would miss all the nice things I have in mind for you. " He breathed into her ear, his voice a seductive whisper designed to turn her on. She could feel his hand run down her smooth thigh fumbling with the hem of her silk dress. "Y Yamcha, stop, I don't want to…It's not right. " Bulma managed to utter the words in a firm whisper that should be enough to make her point clear. "What do you mean with it's not right? "Yamcha began clearly disappointed over her turning him down yet _again_. "Oh come on Bulma. We've discussed this; I love you, you know that. Don't you love me? "

He looked deep into her eyes trying to change her mind by looking as though he was hurt. Bulma hated when he did that, trying to make her feel guilty for turning him down. "Of course I love you Yamcha. But I do not want to; I just need to get some sleep. "She stated getting annoyed. Why couldn't he just get it through that thick scull of his? "But babe I haven't had you since I came back from death. Don't you think I deserve a little reward for my patience?" he smiled slyly once again playing with the hem of her dress. "Stop it Yamcha! I don't WANT TO and that is FINAL! I am not going to fuck you just because you act like some bitch in heat." Her eyes flashed with anger as she uncovered how she felt about him whenever he tried to seduce her into bed with him.

Yamcha's hands were now holding each of her shoulders in a firm grip his face clouded. "If that is how you see it. Then I don't know why I keep wasting my time with someone who keeps a locker on their pussy. "His grip on her shoulders tightened, he was truly angry now. The look in his face was a clear mask of his anger but it was the disappointment that sculptured every word that fell from his lips.

Had Bulma really made him wait too long? Had she just been selfish without seeking to his needs? It was a rather nasty feeling but she couldn't just have sex with him because it was what he wanted, could she?

No, she could not. She was not about to give up the most precious thing a woman could give just to feed his starved cock. And if he couldn't stop thinking with his dick instead of his head, then he wasn't worth it.

Finally she raised her icy gaze to meet his clouded black eyes. "I hope you enjoyed our date Yamcha" she said with a sweet voice that was almost scary. "Because…"Her hand slowly gliding down his chest to gently grasp his stiff cock through the material of his pants, all the while keeping her eyes locked onto his, a sinister grin dancing on her lips. "BECAUSE THAT IS THE CLOSEST YOU WILL EVER GET TO ME AGAIN!" Yamcha howled in pure agony as Bulma squeezed his cock as hard as she could, her sharp manicured nails digging into the oversensitive flesh. Bulma laughed in triumph "What do you say about that honey bun? Was it too good for you" Bulma continued to laugh as Yamcha half ran half stumbled to his car still screaming. He clumsy seated himself inside the car and sped away leaving long brake marks on the road.

Bulma kept standing on the doorstep until she couldn't hear the deep rumbling from the car as it fled down the road. Damn you Yamcha! Why can't you just except that I don't want to fuck when I'm not sure that I love you any more.

_Damn you Vegeta!_

Why do you have to stick you nose in everything, literally. How can the hell can he just say that Yamcha is cheating on me just because he can _smell_ other women on him. I mean he could have pushed past a woman in the street and caught her scent. He doesn't actually have to sleep with her to catch her scent does he? She sighed looking up at the newly wished back moon, it was not quite full yet, properly tomorrow it would be perfect. But it still hovered proud and strong ruling the night together with its ever faithful followers, the stars. She turned on her heel unlocking the door, walking gracefully inside and relocking it.

She walked into the kitchen throwing her purse on the counter. She was about to turn and walk upstairs when she heard a deep dark voice in the darkness of the house.

"Well done woman, it sounded like you finally gave that weakling boyfriend of yours the pink slip." He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that was able to wave from cruel, mocking, arrogant and pure evil, it all depended on which mood he was in. Right now it was his usual mocking sound, god, it made her blood boil.

"I don't think it is any of your god - damned business Vegeta" Bulma stated annoyed. It seemed he had an insatiable need to torment her lately and it was not just their daily game of seeing who could toss out the most insults in the least amount of time. It was him strolling around in the tight sexy shorts putting his tight ass on annoyingly good display.

"Leave me alone Vegeta, I've had a shitty night and you are only making it worse." He smirked stepping out of the shadows baring his body for Bulma to see, he was still wearing the tight leather shorts he trained in during the day, a pair of sneakers and a towel draped across his muscular shoulders. His perfect chest was still sweaty and glowing in the moonlight. Bulma's eyes took in every part of his perfect warrior frame finally coming to rest on the smirking lips. "Seeing something you like woman?" his smirk widened, while advancing on her.

"No! I…just don't understand how you can stand having those shorts on an entire day without fainting from that disgusting smell." She said making a face to illustrate her point, when all she truly wanted was to see him in all of his saiyan glory.

Bulma cursed inwardly for her inappropriate thoughts not noticing that Vegeta now stood mere inches from her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear; hot breath tickling her.

"Would you rather have me taking them off?"

She blushed and he smirked sexily as his hand snaked its way around her waist pulling her closer. "I can see it in your eyes…" his lips were now skimming the edge of her ear, his breath making the small hairs on Bulma's neck stand up. "You want me. I can _feel_ _it_ I can _Smell it…_" Bulma's body was now pulled flush against his as both his arms was secured around her waist. His lips and tongue played along her jaw…

Oh God! The heat emitting from his body felt like liquid fire seeping into her skin and combined with his teasing breath it send shivers of desire straight to her core. "No stop!" the eyes Bulma didn't know she had closed suddenly shot open as she roughly pushed out of his arms. "No stay away, I don't want you. I've never wanted you." she hissed.

Whether she was arguing with the prince or herself she wasn't sure.

Vegeta smirked, as he saw the effect that he was having on her, he knew he was turning her on. But who wouldn't be. "You really believe that? You don't sound very convincing." His smirk grew wider. "You know, you are denying yourself the ultimate pleasure if you turn me down." He whispered seductively advancing on her again.

"Just stay the hell away from me! I don't want you" Bulma snapped hoarsely, as she backed away, but ended up pressed against the wall. Vegeta laughed lowly as he stalked forward trapping her between his hot body and the cold wall.

"Well then, tell me you don't want this" He kissed her neck, his strong hand slowly stroking her creamy thigh.

"Oh s stop, don't…" Bulma moaned in spite of herself, words of resistance stuck in her throat.

"Tell me no and I'll stop." Vegeta's hand gliding towards the centre of her need stroking her masterfully as Bulma shook her head in denial. His body was still firmly pressed against hers, but not making her immobile.

"Oh god please…don't…" Bulma could feel heat building up inside of her threatening to swallow her hole. Never in her life had she felt anything like this, it was like her entire body was on fire, aching, longing for fulfilment.

Vegeta smirked in satisfaction as he saw the look on face, or rather what he didn't saw. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as she slowly moaned; a deep blush was draped across her smooth cheeks. He knew she was aroused; it was easy to pick up the sweet scent that secretly seeped from her body whenever she was around him. Though she always had it covered up with some of that stinking water called…what was the earthen name?..._perfume._ Yes that was it. Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts by Bulma's moaning and whimpering, he chuckled "Enjoying ourselves aren't we?" his smirk transforming into a wolfish grin.

Bulma continued to moan and writhe, her hips automatically rocked against his fingers. "Do you want more, woman?" Vegeta slowed his fingers and Bulma whimpered in protest trying to rock her hips faster against his hand. But she was pressed hard against the wall by a sneering Vegeta. "I didn't hear your begging." He sneered into her ear. "You will have to beg me to fulfil you. And if you don't I will leave you alone to deal with your own empty needs. Now, what is it going to be, Woman? "Bulma repressed the urge to scream at him for making her feel so damn vulnerable. How could he manage to make her feel…so…

_So…hot…_

_So…sinful…_

_So…wonderful…_

_So…longing…_

_So…desperate…_

She had to beg him…it was the only way she could get what she craved. Kami she hated him for making her do this, but what options did she have? She needed this release, if not she was sure the muscles in her abandon would burst if she didn't relieved the pressure soon. What was a little vulnerability when it was sure to get her what she wanted? It didn't cost her anything else but breath. She was painfully snapped back when she felt Vegeta's fingers leave her wet hole, her hand instantly shot out to keep him in place.

She had made up her mind.

"Oh please…don't stop…give me…more…_please_" she begged breathlessly, she was so close…_so damn close…_Vegeta smirked in satisfaction.

"Good girl."

He plunged his fingers deep into her hitting her secret spot that nobody had ever touched before. Bulma screamed and her fingers clawed at the paint on the walls. She felt her juices flow from her body coxing Vegeta's fingers; she slumped down onto the floor panting heavily. Vegeta towered over her licking her juices of off his hand. When he was done he turned on his heels and headed for the stairs, he paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at her.

"I expect you to have the Gravity Room fixed in the morning."

"…Fine."

The next morning; a very confused and deeply satisfied Bulma got up early to fix the Gravity Room for a certain saiyan prince. I can't believe what he did last night. I mean it's not like I didn't try to stop him. It's just…oh! Who am I kidding? Bulma put a hand on her forehead and clenched her eyes shot; she shook her head violently in an effort to be rid of such ridiculous thoughts.

You are _not_ supposed to be lusting after Vegeta. You are in love with Yamcha remember?! Although he was a real ass last night, and he is never even good in bed. It is always him who gets all the pleasure, I'll have to talk with him about that the next time I see him. It shouldn't bee long before he'll come around here and beg me to take him back. Bulma smiled smugly as she made her way across the backyard towards the Gravity Room.

Vegeta woke up with a start he'd been having this odd feeling which had plagued him all night. It had started just after he was done teasing the woman. He had found that he had to punish her after making him lose his control like that, just that flimsy dress she was wearing leaving nothing to the imagination. He been so close to just throw her on the floor and fuck her senseless, but instead he had restrained himself and quickly left before he had lost his head.

He cursed. Since when had he been lusting after her? Oh she was pretty all right. At least by human standards. But he had never considered the fact that he could possibly want to sleep with her. And what the fuck had possessed him to flirt with her? But how could he have ignored her when she was practically parading around half naked. If she did not watch out the woman would find herself in some serious trouble sometime.

Groaning in frustration he put his hand over his face trying to shut out his thoughts about the woman. He sighed deeply and found himself inhaling the sweet scent of her juices which still lingered on his fingers. Vegeta's eyes flew open when he felt himself becoming hard.

A deep throated growl erupted from him as he threw the blanket aside and came face to face with his resurrected tail. How come he hadn't felt it growing back, maybe it had been the odd feeling he had had all night. For a saiyan who had ever lost his tail there was usually a good reason for it to grow back. Saiyans used their tails for transformation, but it also had an important role when a saiyan had gone into heat. When the moon was full, it triggered some hormones to be released from the tail into the bloodstream and the saiyan would be reduced to creature of need.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, the last thing he needed was yet another thing to distract him from his life goal - to achieve the status of the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeat Kakarot. Just fucking great, if he really have gone into heat it would mean that he would have no choice but to pick some useless female and fuck her raw repeatedly until this is over. But if he was not in heat, then his tail could just have come back because it was full moon last night. Vegeta certainly hoped so. But there is only one way to be sure.

He slowly lifted his hand and turned it so he could look at his palm. His eyes widened with disbelieved truth as his suspicion was confirmed. There, in the centre of his palm was a dark circle which was to represent the full moon. It was only the royals who had such a mark whenever they went into heat. The heat would usually start when the moon was full and would end again when the moon had disappeared, before becoming full once more. The mark on his palm would slowly fade due to the moon's fading. When the moon was gone the mark would be as well, and the heat would be over.

On Vegetasei heat periods were not problems due to the fact that the moon only showed itself every eight year. But that still not kept saiyans from mating; it was indeed a very common thing. It was believed that if a child came from a couple who shared a mental link as a product of their mating. It would be easier for the child to tap into his mental powers plus he would learn how to control his mind in his Oozaru form much faster which was a clear advantage in battle.

Vegeta himself, of course, had the advantage of being conceived by a mated couple. But now that the heat seemed to finally have caught up with him that only gave him a few hours to figure out how exactly to deal with this.

The most logical thing would of course be to simply blow up the moon and end the heat immediately, but a part of his mind loudly protested at this, the prince growled his sharp senses once again zeroing in on the woman's scent. How he wanted to fuck her so badly!

To watch her squirming and screaming beneath him. He wanted to taste her blood, and drink her desire until she screamed her throat hoarse.

Vegeta growled the hormones from his tail already triggering different changes in his body, such as skin colour, his usual golden tan would be replaced by a more alluring bronze nuance. Next his musk would chance to a more spicy flavour that was designed to attract females, fortunately human senses were way too undeveloped to detect these kinds of delicate changes in body scents.

Bulma lay under the control panel in the centre of the Gravity Room repairing some of the main cables which was combined to the generator. It was those that made it possible that the ship could even create the intense gravity. But it seemed that they had short - circuited, well she would fix that in no time.

Suddenly Bulma felt something soft and quivering moving up her leg.

"What the hell!?" She gasped and looked from under the panel to see what was touching her. She came face to face with the most beautiful blood black tail. She stared transfixed at it until a chuckle snapped her out of her hypnosis.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" he didn't answer her. Instead he continued looking at her with the eyes of a predator watching it's pray. Suddenly he learned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. At first Bulma tried to push him away, but he didn't budge, then when she tried to squirm away she found that his tail had a firm hold on her thigh that made sure she couldn't escape. He released her lips and smirked when she gave a moan. A light blush coloured her pale cheeks.

Bulma hadn't collected the breath to protest before she found herself tossed over Vegeta's shoulder as he made his way down to the bedroom that was in the lower part of the ship.

Vegeta threw her on the huge soft bed, and immediately started tugging off her clothes as he kissed and nipped on her neck. Bulma gasped as he ripped her pants off her body. He rubbed his hardness against her exposed clit. Bulma gasped and wiggled beneath him she could fell the incredible heat build up inside of her again. Oh kami what is he doing, why is suddenly behaving like this?'

"Vegeta" she gasped. "Why are doing this to me? Get…off of me, now" she managed to squeeze out every word between pants.

"Shut up woman. I don't care what you want; I do what the hell I want." He growled and rubbed against her harder as his tongue found and sucked on her nipple while his other hand travelled down to her shameful entrance which was wet and hot.

Bulma was about to yell at him to get the hell of off her but all rational thinking escaped her brain when Vegeta plunged his fingers deep inside of her. She cried out and arched her back when she felt his fingers starting to pump fast in and out of her.

"You like that my little slut" Vegeta smirked when he saw how his ministrations affected her. She could not deny that she enjoyed it too. He pumped his fingers faster, while his tail brushed over her clit making her gasp and whimper bringing her closer and closer to the edge of fulfilment. Finally touching the magic spot inside her she came shuddering and screaming. She clawed at the bronze skin of his back trying to relax her body which still convulsed with the remains of her orgasm.

Vegeta smirked as he heard Bulma voice out her pleasure for him to hear and it was almost his undoing. He leaned down and nipped at her breasts as he brushed his fingertips against the bundle of nerves inside of her. Bulma sobbed and ached her back trying to get him to plunge his fingers in deeper but he pulled them away leaving her with an unbearable need, it was as though her clit throbbed with the painful sensations of being abandoned right on it's peak. Vegeta took a deep breath as he tried to gain back some of his control but having her screaming and writhing under him had almost made him surrender to his primal beast. He had had to stop before he had just screwed her into the bed crushing her bones in the process, or worse he could kill her in the heat of the moment, and there would be no one left to help him through his heat. Vegeta grunted as the smell of sex began to fill his nostrils. He growled as he felt his groin tighten painfully. He had done everything he could to keep his mind under control but it slipped away.

Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta supporting his weight on one arm and his body which glistened in sweat only covering half of hers as he took great gulps of air his eyes glassed and unfocused. She thought he looked desperate almost fearful…but before she could be sure she was slapped in the face by his unruly mane as he ducked and shook his head violently from side to side. He stopped abruptly and looked her square in the eye his expression unreadable. Before she could ask him what was wrong he threw himself down on top of her knocking the wind out of her as he plunged his fingers right back into her empty shell.

Bulma screamed silently having lost her voice along with her breath. Her eyes widened and her back arched freezing in place having lost her conscious in the realm of bliss. Vegeta felt her juices flow down his fingers coating them as he stared at the rather horrific looking expression on Bulma's face and he could clearly see the veins on her neck pulsing in and effort to make her breath while she rode the waves of pleasure. He watched on amused as she slacked and her chest rose rapidly to feed some air into her starved lungs. He pulled his fingers out of her body and brought them up to her lips. He smeared the thick pearly cream over her lips and pulled them away smirking just as she dipped her tongue out to catch them. He chuckled at her glare and bent down to kiss her roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth tasting her. His hand which was still covered in the essence of her pleasure continued to draw a wet trail down to her breast and rubbed her juices over her nipples making them even harder.

She tasted so sweet, like the purest nectar from the rarest flower.

His mouth followed the wet trail down until he got to her breasts and he nibbled and sucked at them listening to her moans and soft cries of pleasure while he worked himself out of his pants. He wrapped his tail around her waist holding her still as he grasped her long legs and spread them apart and in one swift motion he was buried inside of her tight hot heat.

Bulma screamed with the sudden invasion and held on to Vegeta for dear life while he hammered in and out of her, his teeth and tongue still torturing her nipples. She cried out with each thrust as they rocked her back and forth. She bent her legs sliding her hips up to clash fiercely with Vegeta's. She looked at Vegeta. His eyes were clenched shut and his brows furrowed in concentration as he stabbed into her heat, small animalistic grunts escaping through his clenched teeth.

Bulma's head was lightly banged against the bedpost because Vegeta's thrust rocked her further and further against the bedpost. She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore the building pain in her head. But she soon forgot everything else than the unbearable tightness in her abdomen as Vegeta sped up his trusts pounding her into the mattress.

Bulma could hear the blood rushing in her ears and she desperately tried to focus on the orgasm building up inside of her. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip until it bled. With one final huge shudder she screamed Vegeta's name hoarsely as he sent her crashing over the edge. Vegeta grunted loudly as he too came clamping his strong jaws onto her upper arm drawing blood.

He ignored her scream of pain as his sharp fangs parted her creamy white skin. He collapsed beside her on the bed panting and trying to regain his senses. He could hear the woman beside him whimper as the last spasms of pain and orgasm passed her body. He took a moment to regain is composure and then got of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" the questioning voice made him turn around starring blankly at the woman.

"I am going to take a shower. I am done with you now."

The cold harsh statement made Bulma's anger rise just like the shame. "How dare you, you fucking bastard! I've not just some cheap whore you can use for your own pleasure and then throw away like nothing happened." She glared at him her eyes flashing with anger.

Vegeta burst into a mocking laughter. "Oh, I think there is something you've misunderstood, _slut._" He mock purred the last word, making Bulma nearly jump of the bed and bite his head of.

"First of all you are a slut. You have cheated on your earthling mate and it was not like you didn't enjoy it either." He smirked in triumph at the look on her face.

"Well so what? It doesn't mean anything. You were the one who started this Vegeta. I tried to stop you but you kept going and…

"I didn't do anything you didn't want me to do." Vegeta cut in. "And I certainly don't have to force myself on you. You were as willing as any slut would ever be to fuck me." He sneered cruelly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself asshole; I would never have considered fucking you if you hadn't touched me like that!" Bulma was taken aback by Vegeta's laughter.

"So you did enjoy it. Well I can't say I blame you. Anyone would be honoured to get the chance to be bedded by the saiyan prince." Vegeta smirked pleased with himself. She had set herself up for that one. Not realizing that she had just admitted that she had actually enjoyed sleeping with him. "Bedsides, I'm sure it was way better than your petty excuse for a mate could ever do." He chuckled at the hurt look that entered her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" with that Bulma gathered the sheets around her body and ran out of the room as fast as her sore muscles could carry her followed by Vegeta's cruel laughter.

When she finally made it to her bed room she tossed the dirty sheets on floor, curled up on her bed and wept her tears of shame.

Well, what do you think? My very first chapter in my very first fic.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

PLEASE REWIEV!!!!!!! THAT IS WHAT MAKES IT FUN


	2. Caught in the act!

**Passion vs. Rational Thinking**

Okay here I go again!

Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy with all the wired things that I do in my spare time, besides I can be a little lazy.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own DBZ and I'm not rich and…well, it's not always I'm happy either. But I get great pleasure out of writing this, so you better like it.

Warning: this fic contains dirty language, blood play and full blown lemon scenes. Now don't tell me you haven't been warned.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Caught in the act!

Damn the bitch! She had no right to insult him like that!

He was the prince of all saiyans!

And as such it made _him_ her _superior._ He was destined to achieve the status of The Legendary Super Saiyan, defeat Kakarot and become supreme ruler of the Universe. And she. She was just a weakling who hid herself behind his rival. Did she really think that parading him around in front of him would save her from his wrath?

Vegeta growled low in his throat, she'd better not breathe a word of this to anyone. Or he would make sure she would never be able to fuck anyone again. Vegeta paced the room like an agitated animal limited by its cage. If things got out of hand he could always take her with him into outer space where they could remain undisturbed. However, he doubted that he could return to Earth afterwards, since the woman would properly have died from his rough treatment a whole month without any medical facilities.

Vegeta ran a hand through his unruly hair in a frustrated manner laying the stiff flames flush against his neck before they sprang back into the black flare. Why would he care if he couldn't show himself on Earth anymore? He could always train on some distant planet until he was strong enough to kill Kakarot and then come back. Yes that plan would do. But, his frown deepened as he paced faster.

In that case the woman would be dead, and, he hated to admit it, but the bitchy little human had just given him the greatest fuck in his entire life. A life full of the rarest and most exotic space whores collected from distant planets for one sole purpose, to provide pleasure to all the sick rapists onboard Frieza's battle cruisers.

Well, he shouldn't care if the wench died. She meant nothing to him. All she provided him was shelter, training facilities and the challenge in their daily verbal spars which boosted his self esteem knowing that he could mock her so.

And now, he had had a taste of her. And he would have more. Although maybe he should exercise his control a little more, he had been very rough on her, especially when he had knocked the breath out of her delicate form.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the rumbled bed seeking out the blood stained mattress where her blood had seeped through the sheets. He shouldn't feel bad. She was nothing but his ticket out of this hormone hell.

_You're just saying that because you feel bad about making her bed you only because you needed a willing whore.'_

Who the hell says I feel bad about anything? I don't need her as my whore.'

_That's right; you want her to be more than that.'_

Shut up! I wouldn't touch that bitch if it wasn't because I was in heat.'

_Deny all you want. But no woman have ever given you pleasure_ _like the little human just did._

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah, because she's a tight fuck and nothing more." His eyes lit up with a smouldering pleasure that could almost pass as a sadistic look as he regarded the dark circle on his palm. "And there is a whole month left to make use of her services." A dark smirk crept up on his face as he planned his come-back.

Bulma woke up after having cried herself to sleep over the horrible' event with Vegeta.

God, she felt so _dirty_.

Unsteadily she climbed out of bed but nearly doubled over cause of the pain in her abandon, she snorted with black humour while he stiff muscles cursed every move she made.

Stupid me! Of course I'm sore, Vegeta nearly crushed me. She gritted her teeth angrily as she supported herself on her way through the room she felt a stinging pain on her upper arm but she dismissed it, there were other more important places that hurt fare more right now. She stumbled into the bright bathroom and turned the water on. She was going for a hot shower to clean her dirty body and mind.

She went over to the mirror to have a look at herself. Her eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she stared at her own reflection in the cruel glass surface. Her sore and stiff hips were covered in purple and blue bruises formed as handprints, and on her left upper arm was a nasty wound which had the unmistakable shape as teeth marks. Bulma gasped as she looked it over. The teeth mark was framed with the remains of her dried blood and the skin was red and irritated. Bulma vaguely remembered Vegeta biting her but she hadn't thought it had been this serious.

It looked as though the wound was infected!

"How am I ever supposed to make this go away?" she cried devastated.

Her eyes glistened with moisture and she almost cried at the sight of her own horrible reflection. She grabbed some towels and placed them by the marble sink and stepped into the shower. She winced sucking in air through her teeth as the hot water drummed on her abused skin. Angrily she began to scrub her skin with long rough strokes until it was red and burning all over. She finished her shower and dried herself. As she went back into her room looking for something to wear she kept thinking about Yamcha and that she had actually cheated on him, unwillingly of course.

"He must never know" she thought out loud. But what if Vegeta came for her again? He had been rather rough during their hasty coupling. Nervousness tingled at the back of her mind and her gut clenched. What if she just had been so wrapped up in her own pleasure that she hadn't noticed that Vegeta had actually raped her? The thought was a frightening one. And now that she actually thought about it.

What did she know about Vegeta?

She knew that he had worked for some gruesome tyrant named Frieza purging planets. On the outside Vegeta appeared to be a cold and ruthless bastard who only had eyes for himself and his own needs. But she had never imagined how he was on the inside. Maybe that was why she invited him to stay at Capsule Corp. in the first place. She wanted to get to know him better. She had always considered Vegeta a mystery. And she found it challenging trying to get through to him. Though, his emotions were guarded more carefully than the rarest jewel. She snorted loudly; well, for all she cared he could remain that way. She had no desire to make friends with him anymore.

He could go to hell for all she cared!

But should she tell Yamcha what happened? After all he was her boyfriend, and a real relationship had a foundation of honesty, right?

Yes, she supposed so, but it would still be for the better if he didn't know. But she wanted to go see him. She had to get Vegeta out of her head, let alone avoid him from now on.

Bulma entered the kitchen dressed in formfitting black jeans, on top she wore long crimson top with spaghetti strops and over that a sporty black and white cardigan. Her light blue hair had just been pinned on top of her head in a messy bun. Black mascara darkened the long lashes framing her big blue eyes and a transparent lip gloss to finish of her look. She looked alluring but relaxed the perfect outfit for going out.

She made a quick pit stop at the fridge to get refreshment before she went to see Yamcha. She pulled out a can of orange juice and went to get a glass. While she poured the juice into the glass she kept thinking of what she was going to actually say to Yamcha. He was properly pretty mad at her and she didn't exactly have much training in apologies. But she was a genius thus she could make up something on the spot.

"Well well well, if it isn't my little whore." The ever haunting voice purred from behind.

Bulma shrieked and dropped the glass out of her hand crashing loudly on the floor as she spun around to face the essence of her hot nightmares.

Vegeta stood in the doorway dressed for once not in his usual spandex, but in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a plain navy blue T-shirt that hugged every muscle on his perfectly sculptured torso. But the somewhat surprising thing seemed to be the slash that went from the neck of the shirt down to the middle of his chest showing off steel muscles clad in glowing bronze skin. It surprised Bulma that Vegeta would even consider adding his own personal touch on his clothes.

The peek she had to his muscles made water gather in her mouth, and she had to tear her eyes from his assets to pin them on his face. Her momentary rush of heat however, vanished at the mocking shaking of his head. How dare he!?

"Tsk tsk, clumsy woman."

Bulma instantly backed herself up against the counter as the same fear she had felt earlier gnawed its way back into the pit of her stomach drying up the water that had begun to gather in her mouth by his gorgeous appearance. Vegeta chuckled and pushed himself away from the doorframe and slowly stalked towards her, his fluid movements accompanied by the predatory gleam in his eye and that devilish smirk on his face making him resemble a panther.

Bulma regained her senses and walked hurriedly towards the front door, but was cut short by Vegeta's smirking face reappearing right in front of her. Her hands instantly snapped up as to stop herself from bumping into him while she took a step back glaring at him.

"Just leave me alone." She forced her tone to be firm.

Vegeta just tilted his head lightly to the side smirking. "Aren't you going to clean it up, woman?"

Bulma's eyes widened in slight confusion. "Clean up what?" She asked annoyed. Vegeta nodded towards the floor behind them and Bulma remembered the shattered glass which she had dropped when Vegeta had so kindly informed her of his presence.

"I'll make my mother clean it up, I have to go now." She attempted to side step him but he moved with her chuckling at her petty attempts to escape.

Bulma finally became agitated having had enough of this stupid game. "Move you jerk!" She pushed him away violently but he only laughed as his hands snaked out catching her and pulling her against his rock hard chest.

"No!" She yelled fear eating the edges of her voice, pushing hard against his chest with all of her strength. To her surprise Vegeta let her go and she stumbled back until she caught her self against the counter. She glared at Vegeta her azure blue eyes spitting fire at him, but she managed to keep her mouth in check.

Vegeta watched how the woman glared at him. Her fiery eyes sparkling with the anger that simmered just below the surface, threatening to boil. But she restrained herself; afraid of what might happen if she pissed him off. Vegeta caught the smell of fear rolling off her in waves and invading his senses as well as intoxicating him, hhmm, such a sweet scent.

Bulma was busy trying to predict Vegeta's next move, his stoic presence shredded her nerves as he watched her with the feline gaze of his.

The sound of a throatily chuckle snapped her out of her emergency plans. Bulma dared to glance up to see Vegeta nodding towards her feet.

_Shit!_

The glass.

Vegeta watched the drawing realization on Bulma's face and his smirk widened. Yes, her fear certainly was clouding her cleverness today.

"Fine, you bastard I'll clean up the fucking glass! But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have dropped it in the first place! How dare you even startle my like that, you piece of shit?! You have no right to come here and treat me like some kind of cheap whore!" She stopped abruptly panting like a marathon runner and shaking lightly as if cold.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was exactly _my_ fault since it was _you_ who dropped the glass." He grinned. He hadn't expected the bitchess to strike out against him. She was braver than he had given her credit for. But that would only make it that much easier for her, considering what he had in mind.

Bulma made a frustrated sigh. "Fine!" She spun around angrily and grabbed a towel before bending down and starting to pick up the pieces. "But I still wouldn't have dropped it if you hadn't startled me." She mumbled and if Vegeta wasn't a saiyan he properly wouldn't have heard her.

"Whatever woman."

Bulma sat on the kitchen floor her hands carefully snatching up the sharp tiny pieces of glass. As she was about to pick up the last few pieces she felt a pair of familiar hands settle on her lower back adding pressure as a sleek strong frame was lowered until it was flush against her back. She could see jeans clad thighs as his strong legs settled on either side of her trapping her against the kitchen counter. Bulma sighed and slowly closed her eyes in a knowing manner.

_How_ _could she have been so careless?!_

A warm air was blown into her ear as firm lips settled next to it. The hands on her back started going lower fingers spread out eagerly to fell as much as possible of her womanly features, as the lips found and nipped at her earlobe. A hot tongue occasionally coming out to lick at the sensitive skin just below the ear. Bulma let out a tiny whimper of fear.

"Please don't do this." She whispered.

She shivered as small puffs of warm air hit her neck raising the small hairs as Vegeta chuckled, his hands now invading her buttocks. "Don't worry woman. I'll leave you alone." He felt Bulma's body relax at his words.

"For now." He chuckled as her body immediately tensed up again.

"Please let me go. I have an appointment." Not really true but anything to get away from this dark demon.

Bulma gasped lowly as she felt his hands which had claimed her buttocks grip the firm flesh tightly as he transferred his entire weight to his hands using her behind as support as he pushed himself off her body, squeezing the rounded flesh teasingly.

She stood and angrily turned to face him adjusting her pants a little as she flashed him the best glare she could muster. Vegeta merely stood there looking down at her with amusement dancing in his pitch black eyes.

"And who may I ask is it you are going to see?" Vegeta asked in his arrogant uninterested voice. Bulma's anger flared then, her fiery nature returning.

"Well, not that it is any of your business. But I am going to see Yamcha." She crossed her arms defiantly in front of her chest raising her chin and looking Vegeta straight in the eye.

All mock amusement suddenly drained from Vegeta's features and replaced with that cold unreadable expression she knew so well. "Why are you wasting your time on that weak idiot?" it was said as a statement not a question. Though, Bulma had never heard anything more idiotic in her life.

"He is not a waste of time Vegeta. He loves me and that makes him a very important part of my life." She said getting angrier by the minute. Of course Yamcha wasn't a waste of time. He was just a real ass sometimes. She looked at Vegeta and smirked inwardly. But then again, what man wasn't?

Vegeta raised his chin and glared sceptically down at her. "You misunderstand me woman." When Bulma only lifted her eyebrow in acknowledgement, he closed his eyes pushing an impatient sigh past his lips he shook his head. "Woman, what I mean is that he doesn't love you." He snorted as Bulma's dry laughter filled the room for a good time being before she found her self out of breath. She looked up at Vegeta with tears in her eyes still chuckling. She stood up straight and mimicked Vegeta's pose before she sealed her face with the same icy expression.

"And what would you know about love, Vegeta?"

Bulma stood her ground. She was positive that she had won their little mind game. Thus she was totally caught of guard when Vegeta lowered his mouth until those cruel teasing lips were pressed against her ear, the delicate velvet skin caressing the folds of her ear as he whispered. "I know that it is an emotion that you weak humans hold very dearly." Bulma shuddered slightly his hot breath rolling down her neck and causing small vibrations of warmth to whisper down her spine.

"And I know for a fact that it isn't present between the two of you." He held his lips pressed against her ear purposefully letting his heated breath wash all over her ear and on the sensitive skin just below. Bulma stood stiff, not moving having lost herself temporarily against the burning breath that seemed to have blown her thoughts away.

A sharp breath shot directly into her ear made her jump, flexing her shoulders up she brushed Vegeta's jaw as she tried to hide her ear in her shoulder. She felt Vegeta chuckle as he drew back. Almost shyly she raised her azure sapphires to clash with Vegeta's intense black orbs.

"And how would you know?" She asked in a whisper her flawless face slightly paler than before.

"You'd be surprised by my skills."

In the next whisper of breath he was gone. Leaving Bulma to stand alone in the kitchen now doubting herself more than ever.

What does he mean?!'

That sole question had replayed itself in Bulma's mind the entire time while driving to Yamcha's apartment. Her brain was pounding in protest from working on overtime. She was not used to tackle questions which, until now, had no solution whatsoever. Vegeta could not be right about Yamcha not loving her; it just could not be true! They had had a steady relationship for over a decade; and that has got to mean something. She was not about to start telling herself that it had been some one sided relationship where she had devoted herself and everything she was to Yamcha. And then whenever he was finished with her he would go straight home and group fuck with a bunch of bimbos he had casually picked up at the local bar down the street.

No, she refused to believe that. He was not like that, not her beloved desert bandit.

But why would Vegeta want her to know that he had slept with other women? Was it because he on some sick, possessive and twisted level desired her himself? A part of her could not help but to swell with pride at the thought. After all, to catch the eye of the dark, sexy saiyan prince would be the secret dream of any woman who was capable of housing a dick in their pussy.

Frustrated she put her hand to her head, desperately trying to stop her world from spinning with the exciting no no thoughts. Groaning she closed her eyes for a brief moment trying to gain her vision back.

Bulma angrily tossed her car in on the first available spot on the parking lot in one of West City's rather expensive neighbourhoods. Large white buildings that reached high up in the sky, containing luxurious apartments was scattered across a huge area complete with plain green grass cut to perfection as though not to disturb the symmetry of the sharp architect buildings.

Bulma centred her attention on one particular apartment. As she reached the door she came to a halt as she swore she could hear faint grunting noises from inside the apartment.

Slowly she grabbed the handle holding her breath as she forcefully pushed the disturbing thoughts as far back in her head as they would go. Slowly ever so slowly she cracked the door open and tiptoed inside. She nearly screamed out loud as the unmistakable noises of sex reached her crying ears.

Carefully she peaked through the bedroom door.

The sight that met her there was going to be branded before her inner eye forever.

There lay her beloved desert bandit, moaning and gasping with his head tipped back, mouth open and eyes wide with pleasure. His hands were braced on either side of a pair of firm buttocks belonging to the most gorgeous red headed girl whose cries united with Yamcha's as they swam in the sea of pleasure completely obvious to any other live.

Bulma stared with a broken heart as Yamcha lifted the girl higher and faster before slamming her down harder on his aching cock, as he duck his heels into the mattress lifting his hips to slam desperately with her core, their cries increasing in volume as the intensity grew.

Bulma now stood learned against the door frame perfectly exposed to the two lovers, but just as she expected they of course didn't notice her. Her face was twisted in pain but not a single tear escaped her azure blue gaze. Somehow she just could not bring herself to cry. It was not that she wasn't angry by him deceiving her with this…this…well, beauty.

As she watched them she just couldn't find the sin about this coupling.

She watched them as they left the basic plateau only to climb higher and higher up to the mind blowing orgasm she knew would be waiting for them.

Bulma examined the girl as she rode him. She really was beautiful. Long slightly curly red hair, shimmering brightly, although tousled and wild from bobbing up and down as she moved furiously. Smooth milky pale skin was draped tightly over her delicate frame and her body was finely sculptured with long limps and delicate bone structure. Bulma concentrated and separated the girl's pleasure filled gasps from them of her former boyfriend. It was sweet little sounds expressing purely the pleasure she felt. Bulma would have liked to see her face, but unfortunately she was facing away from her exposing only her ruby river of hair and her firm behind. She tried to imagine just how her eyes would look like, properly the most intense emerald green she could ever imagine.

Indeed, a true masterpiece of a female.

Bulma was jerked out of her observations as loud twin screams echoed throughout the room and Bulma's brain as the couple came in a giant rush of ecstasy, swamping their minds and robbing their bodies from the last remains of stamina. Bulma watched with hollow contentment as the ruby beauty crumbled on top of Yamcha's chest, her long hair following the contours of his body as she pillowed her head on his chest. Bulma watched with shimmering eyes as Yamcha raised his head and gently kissed the top of her head, sighing softly as she snuggled into him.

God they were so beautiful.

Bulma could almost feel the girl's fulfilment and happiness as she drifted asleep. It was something she had never felt with Yamcha. Well of course she was happy because she had believed that he had loved her. But she had never felt that kind of contentment after they had made love. Never had she experienced the same small gestures of love as Yamcha was showering this girl with. Maybe it was because he had never been able to fulfil her, simply because his skills and preferences in bed simply not matched her needs. A need the more she thought about it, and loathe as she was to admit it…

A need that only the dark prince could fulfil.

A cleared throat snapped the dozing male out of his clouded haze. Smoke black eyes searched his luxurious bedroom before settling on a slender figure leaning against his bedroom door.

"Bulma!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper, as not to disturb the peaceful woman in his arms.

"Hello Yamcha" Came a dull answer.

Yamcha quickly slipped out from under the girl, and hurriedly pulled on a pair of black silk boxers, avoiding Bulma's gaze like she was a new girlfriend he had yet to be comfortable with in situations including nudity. After he felt decent he walked silently over to her looking at her intently.

They stayed like that for a while boring into each others eyes, each of them trying to uncover the others feelings while at the same time trying to mask their true emotions from the intruder.

At last Yamcha cocked his head to the side silently asking Bulma to follow him into the kitchen. Bulma turned her icy gaze towards the bed one last time where the girl still lay sprawled out on the rumbled white silk sheets before letting herself out of the door. Bulma walked to the kitchen but refused to take a seat like Yamcha had expected her to. Instead she spun around locking her arms in front of her chest as she regarded him with an uncharacteristic hollowness in her usually expressive eyes. It seemed only to make her former boyfriend even more miserable as he raised a hand to nervously rub the back of his neck, having eyes only for the floor.

"Look Bulma, it's not what you think I…I was just angry, and I missed you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I'll make it up to you. You are the one I love; I will never hurt you again." He stated this with love in his eyes.

Bulma regarded him with an icy expression that betrayed nothing of her feelings inside. How much it really hurt to have him lie right in her face especially about love.

But he couldn't fool her! Not anymore, she had seen the love that had blossomed from their passionate coupling.

They were made for each other.

"I'm sorry Yamcha but I can't come back to you. I can't be with you anymore." She stated her praise with a clear strong voice that gave away nothing of her inner chaos. She watched as Yamcha's shoulders slacked and his eyes sought out the floor once more. He lightly cleared his throat before speaking again.

"So does this mean that you can't forgive me? Bulma I know I've made mistakes but we can make this work. I was just upset and I needed you! Bulma please give me one more chance." He pleaded forcefully and determined, trying to win back the blue haired goddess. Bulma's eyes darted from the closed bedroom door and back to Yamcha. He looked at her knowingly, filling his eyes with regret like a dog trying to earn a pat on the head even though it knew it had been naughty.

He looked at her pleadingly but she merely closed her eyes and shook her head no'.

"No Yamcha, this isn't the first time that you have cheated on me. I know that you have slept with other women for quite a while even though we were still going out." She said this quietly and calmly not letting her fiery nature get the best of her. But there was no need to; she preferred this stony expression over exploding in a mass of broken splints slicing through her hurt heart.

She could always deal with her broken heart when she got home.

"Why would you think that I have slept with other women?"

Without paying no head to her words Bulma looked him square in the eye as she uncovered the source of her information. "Vegeta told me. He said that he could smell other women on you." There was slight annoyance in her voice but it was aimed at herself.

She hadn't meant to bring Vegeta into this!

It was right about then a shifting took place inside Yamcha. An emotion he had never felt before began boiling inside him. Why would she believe anything that bastard said? She hated him; he had had that fact confirmed in Bulma's never ending complaining about Vegeta's selfish demands.

Yes he had fucked other women, but Bulma was his prize! She was the heiress to the richest company on the entire planet and he was not about to give her up to some lost alien prince of some dead bastard race!

"So you are telling me that you would rather believe what that bastard is saying over me? What makes him more trustworthy than me." he spoke with anger cutting the edge of his voice and his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were shinier and more expressive than before.

Bulma's eyes widened slightly as she watched the sweet and loving personality that she had always known. She knew what he was thinking of and she cursed herself for ever mentioning Vegeta; it would just complicate everything. She hadn't planned to separate from Yamcha in a mix of boiling fury and broken tears, it wasn't worth their friendship.

"Look Yamcha if you think that I have fooled around with Vegeta behind you're back, then you're sadly mistaken, I would never do that to you." Now it was Bulma's turn to lie through her teeth, but it hurt her that he would think that she would do such a thing. Her little sex slip with Vegeta wasn't exactly planned, and in fact she was damn sure that it wouldn't have happened if Vegeta hadn't come crashing down on her like that.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the couple as they again tried to burst through their guarded eyes.

At last Yamcha squared his shoulders and the soul searching expression was replaced with a look of disgust. "You're a lying little bitch Bulma. You have been sleeping with him. He is too tempting for you, I know how you are. You've been fucking him behind my back and now he has tricked you into breaking up with me." He stated it like the fact it was, except that breaking up with Yamcha was entirely her decision.

Whatever restraint Bulma may have had on her anger was quickly snapped as she exploded in a max of blinding furry. She stalked up to him and poked him the chest with her razor sharp nail. "How dare you! I don't think that we need to remind ourselves just who with the bad conscience is here. You've been fucking countless whores behind my back while I sat at home utterly alone because you had cancelled our date yet again!

And now you have the balls to accuse me of fucking Vegeta! Well I would like to see the expression on your new fuck toy's face when I tell her that she has been regarded as nothing but a cheap slut while you were in there fucking her brains out!…"

Bulma never made it any further as her tirade was cut short by a yelp of pain as her head snapped to the side by the impact of Yamcha's hand as it collided with her smooth cheek.

Bulma held her injured cheek, the skin felt hot and sore against her cool hand. Yamcha grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. His eyes sparkling with an unknown wrath that Bulma had never seen before while her own aqua blue eyes welled up with traitorous fluid.

"Don't call her that! She is a far better fuck than you will ever be. And she doesn't go around hand piercing her boyfriend's dick whenever they are trying to please her." He gave Bulma one last jerk before shoving her roughly away from him. She stumbled backwards and caught herself against the back of a chair, slamming her hip against the table in the process.

She ignored the pain and stood up to her full high as she glared at Yamcha her eyes shoved nothing but empty disgust. They stared like that for the time being before Yamcha finally tore his eyes from hers. They darted across the room and down to his hand where his fingers lightly trembled and Bulma felt a hot pang of satisfaction as she caught the regret in his eyes. But that wasn't enough she would make him pay.

No one humiliated Bulma Briefs and got away with it!

When she decided he had suffered enough under her icy glare, she walked quietly and calmly to the door and turned around. Locking her eyes with his once more she moved in for the kill.

"Well, at least Vegeta thinks that I am a worthy fuck."

The words echoed with cruel truth and Yamcha felt the cold blow of the steel words as they stripped him off his pride and allowing the humiliation to slide over him causing him to shiver as he looked at the burning cerulean eyes of the ice queen.

It took him several minutes to realize that Bulma's words had stunned him so he hadn't even noticed that she had left. Left him standing there alone in the kitchen dressed in nothing but his humiliation and the anger that slowly ate away his self control inch by bloody inch.

The unknown feeling inside him boiled even hotter and allowed the anger to seize control of him as his hands curled into tight fists letting him gather all the frustration and the revengefulness that slumbered inside of him. His eyes hardened with determination as a ghostly promise echoed throughout the room.

"You will regret this Bulma."

Hn. The woman had locked herself up in her room, crying and screaming her guts out over that weakling, but, loathe as he was to admit it, judging by the nasty purple blue bruise the woman sported, the weakling apparently hadn't allowed himself to be crushed by Bulma's fury that often matched that of an alpha male.

Maybe that had been some scrap of self conscience left in the scared weakling after all.

Vegeta was in the process of wearing down the floor in the Gravity Room as his fluidly movements worked him hurriedly around the Gravity Room his pace picking up as his frustration flared every time he was attacked by undetectable waves of lust.

He groaned as by magic his senses succeeded in picking up small puffs of oxygen carrying the heavenly aroma of the woman's sex.

Vegeta growled clutching his head as wave after wave of thick arousal came crashing down at his defenceless sanity. He groaned as he had a phantom experience about the woman's body pressed against his as he…well, ravished her.

His whole body pulsed in longing for satisfaction, and the need to fuck became so strong that he could almost taste her thick spicy blood in his mouth while savouring the way her body had clasped around his. Rolling the memory in his mouth he felt the fur on his tail bust to two times its normal size shooting even more druggy hormones through his much too tight body threatening to snap the thin shreds of his sanity that he was desperately clinging to.

With a roar he collapsed to his knees, hand coming down to grip his own arousal painfully through his pants as he panted like life itself had been knocked out of him. He stayed like that panting and fighting the blinding urge to break down the woman's door and just fuck her already. His tail was beyond his control as it drummed excitedly on the floor feasting on Vegeta's thoughts about the blue haired genius.

Suddenly his mind and body was hit by a lightning bolt of shocking realization.

Why should he fight this?!

Had he not enjoyed himself hearing her cries of pleasure as he wildly feasted his staved lust on her sweaty quivering flesh?

Had he not enjoyed making her scream as he had explored the core of her sex with his skilled fingers, pleasuring her so intently that she had almost burst a blood vessel from the tension?

Had he not tasted a glimpse of the forbidden fruit as he had feasted on the salty tang of her warm thick ambrosia?

_And, had she not enjoyed every second of it?!?!_

Vegeta slowly rose of from the floor, his eyes were cleaned of any doubt about that he could possible want to fight his instincts anymore. He was going to have one hell of a time during his heat period.

And the little bitchess was going to help him.

Bulma had been curled up in a mass of tear stained silken sheets and crumbled tissue as she had barricaded herself in her room for the better part of the afternoon. She had changed out of her date autumn clothes and had changed into a long T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting black silk boxers.

She was now curled up on her side as she used one leg and arm to hug the cover tightly to her body as she hid her face in the expensive material.

She cried the remains of her brave tears watching them being absorbed in the mass of the silken sea creating patterns where the salty water had discoloured it.

She couldn't stop thinking about why Vegeta had leaked this devastating information to her. Was it because he cared for her? She snorted at her foolishness. Of course that couldn't be it, not after the way he had treated her. It was all the cruelty of her broken heart, playing a trick on her making her open her arms out to anyone whom she might have a chance of squeezing just a little love out off. Though she must have been in a poor state since out of all the male people she knew Vegeta was the only one she could come up with.

She sighed closing her eyes and welcoming sleep. "It's not like he cares for me anyway, stupid monkey." She dozed of her voice a low breathy whisper, with an almost soundless tone.

"I'm always here to help woman." The quite familiar voice purred.

Bulma's standby mind had barely time to register the words before she found herself flat on her back her cover replaced with the heavy warmth of Vegeta's muscular frame as he melted against her soft curves. His breath spilled over her lips as he lowered his face next to hers, their foreheads pressing together.

Silence settled over the room making Bulma sweat with nervousness and excitement from her memories about what happened the last time they were in this position. She frantically searched his eyes for the beast she had seen earlier and felt her body slacken with slight relief as she found no trace of it this time. Yet his eyes shone with boiling undisguised lust and even though his breathing was slow and calm she could feel his heart as it beat rapidly against hers, her own heart speeding up to match its rhythm.

"If you will help me."

"What?" Bulma automaticly voiced her confusion to the riddle like statement.

Vegeta merely growled a low impatient grunt, before he closed his eyes calming the ever rising lust in his mind. True he had agreed with himself that he would not try to fight his instincts and spend the time as best as he could. He would fuck her so hard, so long, so good, that even the gods would envy them.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't know what was actually going on.

"Really woman, are you that slow." Bulma was just about to gather some breath for a snide comment when he chose to continue his explanation. "The reason for my interest in your body lately, is because I am going through a so called heat cycle. That means that my tail will release some hormones into my blood that makes me in the need of sex. One heat cycle will last a month and I want you to help me get through it by sleeping with me. Now, will you do it woman?"

Bulma looked at with Vegeta her expression shoving nothing but shock and a bit of surprise, to think that Vegeta would want to ask somebody for help to get through something as animalistic as a heat cycle. But she couldn't help to be fascinated the same time. So that was what Vegeta's odd behaviour had been all about, he had been in heat, that was why he had had that desperate look on his face yesterday. A part of Bulma felt sorry for him; imagine being addicted to sex.

"So…" She was cut off by Vegeta who had lightly started to rub the length of her body against hers, grinding his arousal against her. "If agree to help…what's in it for me?" she tried to sound sly and teasing but failed as a moan spilled from her dry lips when a throaty laugh vibrated against her neck, tickling the sensitive skin. He raised his head a dark smirk gracing his features.

"Honestly woman, are you trying to make me believe that what happened yesterday wasn't the best sex in your entire life?" again he had that annoying way of transforming the question into an embarrassing statement.

Vegeta chuckled again as yet another moan was torn from her lips as he grinds his hips hard against hers, smirking at her reaction.

_Oh to Hell with it.'_

"Alright you bastard I'll do it." She hissed the words, barely breathing before his face immediately descended on hears capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, sending sparks of hot liquid fire down her spine, making her arch her back just from sheer sensation.

Vegeta quickly ripped off both of the defending pieces of clothing before he quickly shredded himself of his own. He lapped at the thin sheen of sweat that was wrapped around her like a second skin. He trailed heated kisses down her neck stopping to nip and take as much of her collar bone into his mouth as he could while rubbing furiously against her dripping sex, making them both hiss as sharp bolts of pleasure raced through their bodies.

Vegeta tossed his head from side to side as the intensity grew; he threw back his head and expelled a primal scream as he came violently into the sheets between her legs. Small droplets of his boiling seed hitting the hypersensitive flesh of his cock making him gasp, treating him with a selfish orgasm before he could focus on taking care of his now willing bed partner.

Vegeta recovered from the rush of ecstasy and turned his blurry attention to Bulma's full ripe breasts. He lowered his hungry mouth to the glorious mounds as his lips gently nipped at the creamy skin his playful tongue coming out to bathe the flesh, making the skin of her nipples contract as he sucked on them. His hands were busy at her core torturing her clit and dipping his fingers into her core stretching her, while dealing her orgasm after orgasm.

He could faintly make out Bulma's pleasure filled screams and gasps as he tormented every pore of her squirming body. When he reached her glowing flower he grabbed her thighs pulling her down until his nose was pressed against her velvet folds. Inhaling deeply he groaned with pleasure as he felt his reborn arousal tighten as a reaction to her familiar scent.

Using his tongue he parted the skin that hid his prize from him. His tongue snaked over her exposed clit immediately triggering another mind blowing orgasm as Bulma arched her back like a cat, one hand clawing at his which was digging into her thigh, the other fisting in his hair as her scream shook the walls.

Vegeta pleasured her masterfully until her entire body was wrecked with the afterglow of her orgasms. Vegeta sought out her mouth once again and this time he timed his invasion with the moment he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He swallowed her scream but noticed that it was dulled considerably unlike last time, but he had succeeded better in preparing her this time.

His thrusts was just as rough as before but this time Bulma made sure to brace herself with her legs with she secured around Vegeta's trim waist.

They rocked the bed their cries mingling in the air, both fighting to stay on the plateau level before shooting off to the realm of bliss.

Walls shook, backs arching to the breaking point, hoarse throats delivering screams sounding like pure agony but meaning the complete opposite, glimpsing bodies slacking and collapsing before they blackened out, the heavy smell of sex replacing the air as silence ruled the atmosphere once again.

Then, there was silence.

Phew, this was a damn difficult chapter to write, there was so many things to be explained and so many emotions to pay attention to. But I think I did pretty well.

BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Conversations are equal to Feelings

**Passion** **vs. Rational Thinking**

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own…nor do I get any money for this, so if you try to sue me it will backfire.

**Author's Note**: I am very sorry for the Authors ID thing that appeared in the second chapter…it seemed it appeared because there were some errors in my writing program, but everything should be taken care of.

There is one more thing that I forgot to mention. I _do_ have a beta reader, and she is glad to help me with feedback and spelling errors. Still please forgive us I we don't succeed in tracking down all the spelling and grammar errors, we're trying our best. -

Warnings: well it's rated as a no underage readers fic…this mean there will be graphic lemon scenes and dirty language.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Complex Conversations are equal to Complex Feelings.

Bulma sighed deeply as she gingerly examined the newly earned teeth marks that her rather furious bed partner had inflicted upon her skin over the past week. She winced at the stinging pain as her slender fingers travelled over the rough skin that had suffered during the wild activities with the insatiable saiyan that fucked her day and night.

Her eyes shimmered with moisture as she attempted to apply some soothing balm to the marks, but failed miserably as crystal droplets fell from her narrowed eyes and onto her shoulder, leaving a glittering trail behind.

Bulma brought a delicate hand up to her cheek wiping the fluid away; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It seemed having sex with Vegeta had many more drawbacks than a hoarse throat and stiff abdominal muscles.

Vegeta was a pure animal!

Bulma had been sure that sleeping with Vegeta was going to make her the most satisfied woman in the entire galaxy. And it did, but her satisfaction had quickly backfired on her. After a few rounds with him, she had really begun to feel the consequences; both physically and mentally.

First off her body was beginning to become permanently tense with nervousness as he seemed to take pleasure in stalking up on her, like a silent predator. She had noticed how she had become more jumpy and paranoid whenever she caught a sound out of place. It was slowly killing her nerves, and made her more edgy and intolerable to her social circle, whenever she had a break from their deal.

Second off and most important, Vegeta had been inflicting an unacceptable damage to her gorgeous body which Bulma could no longer tolerate. She had asked him to stop biting and scratching her skin, but he had merely shut her up with a well aimed bite to the poor skin of her inner thigh. Bulma had screamed and yelled that she would never sleep with him again, but after soothing the wound with his wicked tongue and persuading her with a few orgasms that sent her soul sky high, she hadn't cared what the fuck happened to her body or mind.

For a while…

Bulma sighed as a few more tears slipped from her eyes as she carefully rubbed the balm over the bite on her inner thigh.

It had been a punishment for her weakling appearance and her dismissal of the saiyan coupling methods.' It seemed she had successfully insulted the saiyan prince when she had threatened him with going back on their deal unless he stopped screwing up her skin, but as he dug his fingers into her moist heat and squeezed her secret places roughly Bulma slowly acknowledged that no matter what, she was in too deep and there was no turning back now.

_No one told the prince of all saiyans what to do!_

Bulma frowned as she angrily scrubbed her cheeks hating herself for letting Vegeta get to her like this. It was just that…deep down she may have dared to hope that this whole thing would bring them closer together. She had hoped that they could sort some things out, and when this heat of his was over they may even be able to act somewhat civilized towards each other.

She chuckled bitterly, how stupid she could be, they would never be friends. But the more she thought about it and the more time she spent with him, the more she admitted that she wanted it, wanted his attention as a person and not just as some cheap hooker.

Speaking of which…wasn't that a purr?

Groaning half in annoyance and half in lust as she felt velvet skin slid across her bare stomach as those torturous hands locked themselves on either side of her. She shuddered as those wicked lips drew a feather light trail from her shoulder up to her ear. The devilish tongue snaking around her earlobe, catching it between sharp fangs where it was rolled and sucked until Bulma squirmed and the smell of her desire hung thick in the air.

"Time for the next round woman." The words stirred both lust and dread in Bulma.

Vegeta chuckled at the blue haired weakling's pathetic attempts to escape his grasp. He grinned as the smell of fear seeped from her skin and reached his senses and he grew even harder at the thought of her fearing him and his animalistic attentions.

"Vegeta I can't, I'm exhausted and we have been fucking for hours. I need a break." She squirmed as she desperately tried to ignore his hands which were playing around her belly button, occasionally taking small folds of skin and pulling them.

He growled. "Woman, I have no patience with your ridiculous whining."

At that Bulma's furry flared. "Look you bastard, I have done nothing but getting laid by you day and night and I'm sick of it, I need a break!" she tried to get out of his hold, but to no avail.

Vegeta bared his fangs and crushed her half exposed body to his. "Stupid woman, I have already told you that saiyans are rather rough bed partners during our heat." He sneered annoyingly, how many times did he have to explain this?

"Beast" Bulma hissed as she tried to unlock his hands from around her waist, but they remained firm as steel bars.

There was a deep throated chuckle which unsettled Bulma.

"You think so? Well, you have seen nothing yet."

With that statement the prince pressed his body close to hers; his heat ebbed of his body and seeped into hers. His teasing tail snaked around her leg before letting go again brushing against the sensitive skin. Bulma gasped and started to wriggle in an effort to get away from the tickling tail as it made its way to her core.

There was a deep laugh as Vegeta's mouth skimmed across the back of her neck. He blew on her skin savouring the shiver that ran through her body as she responded to his ministrations. One of his hands slid up to firmly squeeze her breast, while his nails raked over her stomach in a rough caress.

Bulma's limps had fallen to her sides and her breathing became heavy with unwanted desire. As Vegeta played with her breast, Bulma was all too painfully reminded of that she was only dressed in her flimsy undergarments. She released a groan of her own, and with a willpower she didn't know she possessed she grabbed Vegeta's exploring hands and pulled them away so she had enough room to turn around and face her torturous lover.

After regaining her composure she summoned her death glare and angrily covered herself with her hands before he could get anymore ideas. Vegeta merely raised an eyebrow at her defensive behaviour.

"Vegeta! I'm serious. I'm sore and I need time to treat your damn bite marks." She tried to back away but his hands captured her again and pulled her close.

"You shouldn't complain about those bites woman. After all saiyans bite those they are fond off." There seemed to be a trace of affection in his voice that tainted his bored tone.

"What" _What does he mean!?_

There was a heavy sigh. "What I mean, little one, is that it is a saiyan custom for the male to show affection for somebody by biting them." He nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply groaning in response to her heavenly aroma.

Bulma though seemed unaffected by the sudden complement. "Well, I'm not a saiyan, Vegeta. And I don't want you to bite me anymore it's too painful."

"Weakling."

At that Bulma's fury exploded, she dug her nails into his skin and raked them down furiously. "I don't fucking care if I'm a weakling! I don't want you bite me anymore. Understand!?" She thrashed violently and lashed out trying to strike him across the face. Vegeta seemed amused by her anger and he laughed maliciously flexing his neck; easily avoiding her attempts to inflict pain upon his being.

The mocking smirk on the saiyan's face only fuelled Bulma's anger; she screamed in frustration and aimed her fist at Vegeta's jaw. To her surprise she felt her knuckles connect with his smirking lips, and she gasped and drew her hand back as pain lashed through her poor bones.

She winced and closed her eyes tightly as her hand throbbed. She heard Vegeta laugh heartily as he carefully took hold of Bulma's sore hand and lightly massaged it.

"Settle down woman." He ordered huskily. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to relieve this." Vegeta bucked his hips against her, and despite the hate Bulma felt she moaned and automaticly sagged against him, ready to accept him inside her.

Vegeta smiled in satisfaction and pulled her closer. "You see Bulma, you need it too. You can't lie to me." His hand ran up and down her arm feeling the gooseflesh that appeared by his feather light touch, while his other hand was busy memorizing the curves of her ass. He was about to continue with his original purpose, but a shudder of revolt snapped him back to reality and he looked up and saw the woman's eyes clouded with lust and dread.

Realisation dawn on him and he chuckled darkly. "Don't worry little one, I'll try to control myself." There was another shudder and the prince knew that his words hadn't brought any comfort.

"I don't believe you…" The tone was pure uncertainty.

"Neither would I, after all I'm just a cold blooded killer." It was a statement, but there was a clear trace of annoyance in his voice that seemed to lure Bulma out of her trance. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his, but there was no trace of fear in them, instead they sparkled with…anger?

"Don't say that Vegeta, you are not like that anymore. You've changed." Her harsh tone almost made him want to slap her. Who did she think she was? Judging him! Despite his anger at her unwanted assumptions he felt his smouldering desire burn brightly in response to her spirit as she stood there daring to tell him he had changed for the better. But he had to admit that some of his more nasty habits had gone underground.

A cold blooded killer would not have hesitated to destroy everything his enemy held dear. Or he would have left only to return when he was a Super saiyan and slaughter his rival and these weak emotional beings he associated with.

A cold blooded killer would have soaked the Earth with the blood of innocents.

_And he hadn't done that!_

Vegeta growled, momentarily forgetting Bulma's presence. So maybe he was changed…so what? That didn't mean he didn't plan on killing his nemesis when he became the Legendary. And when those androids appeared he damn well planed on destroying them in a very creative way.

Ah yes, he was a killer! He had just become a little more civilized, but that didn't mean he didn't like to destroy.

So if he had descended from being a cold blooded killer to be a normal' killer…

Then he could care less.

"I don't need your assumptions woman, all I need is to become stronger, and I could easily do that without the help from your human technology." Vegeta's face once again shoved the features of a seasoned warrior and his playful hormones had been brushed aside in favour for discussing the ever important subject of him becoming the strongest in the universe.

Bulma seemed to have warmed up; she wasn't standing stiff in his arms like a damn statue. She was starting to feel the effect of the arousal that filled the air, and Vegeta smiled as the spicy scent of her arousal mixed with the sweet aroma of her fear that still lingered on her skin.

Bulma seemed deep in thought and her rosy tongue swept out to wet her lips while she crafted a plan from the limited information given by Vegeta, so caught up in thought she didn't notice that her sensual tongue gesture had not slipped by unnoticed by the figure looming over her.

Swallowed up by her newest discovery Bulma's mind raced. Sure she knew his ultimate goal was to reach Super Saiyan, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would in fact reach it, and when he did she was as sure as hell that he would do everything in his power to take down Goku.

But what she had always doubted was if he really would destroy Earth and leave to take over the Universe. All heat escaped her body and an overwhelming coldness settled in the pit of her stomach and she barely caught the gasp that threatened to spill from her lips. If Vegeta became too strong for all the Z fighters to handle then the Earth and its inhabitants would be left completely at his mercy. If only there was something she could do to make Vegeta change his mind, then she would be able to eliminate him as a threat.

Maybe if she could make Vegeta so addicted to her that he could never consider touching another woman, then she would have a good chance of convincing him to if not to stay then leave Earth alone. Bulma carefully rolled the idea in her head making sure to see it from all possible ankles. It was a flawed idea and very risky, it meant she would have to play on Vegeta's emotions. But even so Bulma had always wanted to help the Z fighters anyway she could and if it meant manipulating Vegeta a little with her womanly charm, then so be it. She was beautiful after all.

Putting her newly crafted plan into action, she thoughtfully let her hand brush against his crotch and pulled away giggling teasingly when he tried to nestle his erection in her hand.

Vegeta growled warningly and squeezed her breast.

She smiled despite Vegeta's distracting handling of her breast. "Well in that case you wouldn't have anyone to help you through your heat remember?" she teasingly blew him in the ear.

Vegeta merely chuckled and proceeded to poke her gently in all the sensitive spots he had discovered on her body, enjoying the control he had over her when he felt her shiver in response.

"Foolish human, I could always find a whore with twice as much…experience as you." Vegeta rubbed his nose up her throat until he was nuzzling her under the chin. Bulma angrily punched him on the arm.

"Damnit Vegeta I'm not some fuck toy…!" Vegeta snorted. "I know you're not…" He was cut off by Bulma's angry sob.

"Don't give me that! You called me a whore the first time we slept together. I am not a whore." She sobbed and trembled visibly. Her small hands were fisted in his shirt, and his eyes widened with her sudden display of emotions.

Hesitantly he brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped away the crystal droplets. He rubbed her back soothingly and he lowered his face next to hers and rubbed her cheek comfortingly.

"Stop your crying woman." He whispered carefully. "It was just my hormones talking, it meant nothing." It was hoarse but an apology nonetheless.

Slowly Bulma turned her head and looked at him. Her wide azure eyes still shimmered with unshed tears, and Vegeta felt his gut tighten. Bulma carefully brought her arms up and wrapped them around his broad shoulders. They stayed like that for a long time before a feminine voice broke the silence.

"Really?" it was a single question, accepting only truth.

"Really" was the confirming replay.

Bulma was still perplexed about this entire situation. Did Vegeta just apologise to her? But the warmth that spread inside of her at the thought of having Vegeta turning on a friendlier tune around her was far beyond everything she had dared hope for.

Though he was still rough during their bedroom activities it was properly just because he was ruled by his primal instincts. They could always work on Vegeta's gentler side, when the heat was over.

Oh God! What was she thinking!? She was thinking of a damn next time! A time beyond the heat!

No! She couldn't allow herself to think such thoughts. They would just hurt her. And she had had enough of that from Yamcha.

No, no there would not be a next time damnit. She was going to help Vegeta through his heat as she promised. But after that there would not be any men in her life for a long time…

Saiyan or human!

After sorting out her thoughts Bulma raised her eyes to Vegeta's once more, automaticly her hand dipped down and grasped his crotch and the other fisted in his shirt. Her plump red lips stretched into a smile as Vegeta's eyes narrowed and sparkled with barely contained lust.

Bulma stroked him teasingly before whispering. "Well, we better relieve this before you burst."

There was a deep growl and in the next instant she was pinned against the cold bathroom wall, a hungry Vegeta between her legs. Bulma panted and arched her back trying to get him to enter. Her undergarments was long gone leaving her fully exposed to Vegeta's greedy eyes. He braced his hand on her shoulder before lifting her leg so she could wrap them around his waist.

He brought two fingers to her mouth and pushed them in. Bulma sucked on them forcefully scraping her teeth over the flesh before letting them go. Vegeta smirked as he brought his fingers down to her eager entrance. He stroked her lowed lips making her gasp and moan before he pushed them into her dripping sex.

Bulma screamed in pleasure as his invasion immediately triggered a soul searching orgasm she had become addicted to. She came in a shuddering rush as white dots danced before her vision, as her juices dripped from the juncture of her thighs and onto the floor. Still dizzy from her mind numbing release she vaguely felt Vegeta's fingers being replaced by his thick length as he readied himself to take what he wanted.

He entered her roughly and Bulma screamed as she was stretched to her limit. Vegeta pressed his warm body close to hers and moved in deep harsh thrusts that caused Bulma to slide up against the wall as she followed his movements.

Bulma shakily moved her hand up and grasped the prince's hair, wrenching his head up and claiming his mouth in an exploring and sweet kiss. Vegeta growled against her mouth and plunged his tongue inside her heated mouth. Their tongues battled briefly but Vegeta soon claimed control of the kiss and swept his tongue around inside her mouth gathering her sweet flavour.

His powerful hands had left her waist to skate over her ribs and taking time to feel the exquisite texture of her skin. He groaned in appreciation as his hands found their way to her bouncing breasts where he played with the plump flesh. His hands squeezing and forming the mounds, tearing moan after moan from Bulma's throat.

Each time they joined Vegeta felt himself growing more and more fond of the woman. The way her body moved.

The way her soft cries and hoarse screams seemed to boost his lust.

The perfect sensation of having her soft curved body melted into his, when he was buried inside of her.

He loved the way her muscles convulsed around him when she climaxed and how the slippery sensation triggered his own release…

Indeed she was becoming an addiction to him.

Vegeta soon felt the familiar clenching of Bulma's muscled as she neared her own release, he opened his eyes and was met with the picture of pure ecstasy…Bulma's pale face was flushed and her head was thrown back her red lips was slightly parted and she was panting heavily.

Vegeta captured her lips in a fiery kiss just as their sweaty bodies shuddered in union as violent orgasms tore through there beings. They slumped against the wall panting for life before Vegeta carefully withdrew from his fuck partner, keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her from collapsing face first into the floor. Seeing the dazed look in her eyes he regarded the boneless body in his arms with an unknown glint in his eyes. He grunted, rolling his eyes before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

He dropped her on the cold silk sheets but didn't cover her up. He heard her gasp eyes widening as she hit the icy fabric. Vegeta chuckled and she glared but she was way too tired and satisfied to badmouth him.

Sighing deeply she closed her eyes and gathered greedy fistfuls of the heavy covers and entangled herself in them like a cocoon. After a moment she felt a pressure upon her. She cracked an eye open smiling coyly at the prince which still lingered in her room eyeing her intently.

She winked at him smiling sweetly at his snort. Shrugging to herself she yearned snuggling deeper into the covers. A low chuckle caught her attention but she didn't bother to open her eyes. Soon she heard a soft click as the door closed and she was soon lost in a blissful sleep.

"So you see Miss Briefs, it's rather important that you take it easy for a while. Your body shows sign of lack of sleep. It is not healthy." The stern man voice paused in the other end of the line giving Bulma time to absorb the importance of the information.

"Yes I understand. Thank you very much." She politely finished the conversation, and placed the receiver down gently. She groaned and leaned against the counter, her hand coming up to rest on her forehead, her head throbbed with said sleep problem and dizziness made the room spin and her sight blurred. Her brain hammered with pain as she tried to digest the shock from her newest discovery.

It had only been two days since her suspicion was confirmed, and all ready it had screwed up her life as she knew it. She snorted bitterly; it had been her own fault. She should have been more careful! Now she was caught in a difficult but perfectly predictable situation.

Her troubled thoughts twisted together creating a swirling chaos in her mind and she gasped as a cruel tightness pinched her chest.

The problem was that the new turn of events didn't only concern herself…it involved a certain prince too.

And she didn't even dare think how he would react to the idea of a new addition to his race. Hell she didn't even know what to think of it herself!

With a heavy sigh she leaned her head back as her hand sought out her stomach. "How am I going to deal with this?"

That was la fini on the third chapter! Well I hope it wasn't too short. But I included all the events I had planned so I guess that I'm satisfied…but as always reviews and helpful feedback are welcome…!


	4. Do what you must

**Passion vs. Rational Thinking**

Disclaimer: I don't own…However, I have a piece of advice. If you are lusting after chocolate…just lust after Vegeta instead. That will keep your mind off candy for sure!

Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Do what you must.

Bulma was a nerve wreck!

It had been two weeks since her little discovery and she had no idea of how to break the news to Vegeta. His heat had stopped after the full moon had shrunk back to new moon. And just like she had feared but predicted, he had broke the news to her after their last canal intercourse, coldly disentangled himself from her and left fully prepared to focus his full attention on his training without any distractions.

Knowing that she would be especially sensitive with this new burst of hormones Bulma had done everything imaginable to prepare herself mentally for the cold shoulder. Of course, nothing had worked. She had tossed and turned, burying her tearstained face in her pillow trying to choke back her cries and muffle her curses. She was angry for Vegeta not hearing her and if he did then for not coming to comfort her. She had foolishly wanted him to hold her and assure her that everything would be alright.

The next day everything was how it used to be before the heat. Vegeta paid no head to her and their passive relationship had been re-established - much to Bulma's dismay. Unconsciously she'd wandered around the house on the verge of tears half consciously trying to gain Vegeta's attention all day long, sometimes earning odd looks and a few annoyed side snaps from the prince.

"_What is your problem woman!? Now move you're being a distraction."_ Distraction!? She would show him distraction.

After giving up on hinting for Vegeta's attention she had gone into a fit of fury and stormed to her doctor's office and demanded that he prescribed emergency pills for her. Storming home she'd rushed to her room locking herself in and intending to put an end to this useless situation.

She'd sat motionless on the bed for hours her heavy breath weighing her down while starring at the pill that would kill the tiny live inside her forever. With one hand unconsciously resting on her stomach she brought the shaking pill to her lips. Without thinking she stuffed it in her mouth and quickly brought a glass of water to her lips.

Her stressed mind snapped to a stop as soon as the cool liquid touched her tongue; she choked and spat out the water and pill as though it had scalded her. She collapsed on the floor her shaking hand covering her mouth as tears over flooded her wide bloodshot eyes. What was she doing!? Oh god she'd almost killed her baby! She had taken her frustration about Vegeta's lack of interest out on her baby.

Her disappointment over Vegeta's and hers relationship returning to the same old tongue lashing routine had taken its' toll on Bulma. She had meant what she'd wished about her and Vegeta having a civilized air between them - at least sometimes. But the selfish prick hadn't even made a fucking move to thank her for her services.

Wait services!? Well yes services, she had lent him her body allowing him to use her whenever and how he felt like it. Bulma knew that she'd only done it as a favour to him, and after his veiled apology for calling her a whore it had helped restoring some of her dignity. But still, as things were now she sure as hell felt like a whore, and the feeling was only fed by Vegeta's refusal to acknowledge her or that anything had ever happened between them.

Hopelessness welled up in Bulma's chest pressing in on her lungs and making it hard to breathe. This situation was more complicated than she had originally thought; or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't properly thought it through. She had considered the baby to be the main problem but the truth was that it wasn't. It was Bulma's own fault for falling for Vegeta's seductive little tricks and for not guarding her heart properly. Like a typical female she'd automatically poured a portion of her heart into their little orgy and it had left her vulnerable.

She cursed herself for her foolishness; she was not supposed to act like an average female. Bulma was the heiress to Capsule Corp. A living legend. She was destined to rule the domain of business as the Queen of science that she was.

Bulma had been born into this lavish world of wealth and beauty and from the moment she had been able to walk she'd begun the training that would ready her to take over the difficult task of ruling the most successful company in the world. Ever since coming off age her parents had pushed her to always be on her best manners in public thus building up a rock hard ego of how perfect she was.

Never had they mentioned grandchildren, yes she knew that she had to produce an heir sometime, that was her duty, but it didn't seem to be a priority of her parents'. Her theory was that her parents properly thought that she should spend the prime time of her life working hard and showing herself off rather than raising a child.

Also being both intelligent and beautiful she was one of the most desired women in the world. But any man that would ever be lucky enough to get his hands on her would never be interested in getting her pregnant nor have children. Bulma was the kind of prize woman that you shoved off at exquisite parties and paraded around at high society meetings all the while basking in her blinding limelight. But who would be interested in shoving off a fat middle aged woman instead of a thin sparkling beauty?

Bulma swallowed a shaky breath before composing herself. She dragged herself up from the floor to settle her tired bones on the bed, draping an arm over her eyes her limbs heavy with exhaustion. The room darkened and the flooding shadows settled around her like a soothing cloak. The rain was playing soft music on the glass door that lead to her balcony and in the distance Bulma could hear thunder rolling in the sky.

Maybe this was the only opportunity she got to have a child before she became too old. Bulma didn't really fancy the idea of having a child just because it became absolutely necessary, and she didn't want to show herself at her child's first day of school at an age of fifty!

But if Bulma was to keep this child there was still the matter of the father. Bulma doubted that she could get Vegeta persuaded to take on the father role, and it wouldn't be fair to the child if she forced him into doing it. With the amount of fuck-the-world attitude Vegeta shielded himself with, it was quite clear that if he didn't show interest in his off-spring to begin with then there would be no way she could ever talk him into participating in the child's life willingly, and Bulma feared that it would more or less damage the child.

In addiction to the fairly smoothed out baby situation there was still the matter that Bulma honoured the promise she had made to herself about not having a man in her life for a good time being. She had been foolish and needed time to lick the wounds she'd acquired from her lack of emotional control - not to mention being the centre of attention for Vegeta's primal urges. The man was downright insatiable and the minimum amount of sleep she had squeezed in the past month had been flooded with deep throated moans as Vegeta'd pleasured himself while Bulma reloaded.

She did not want him.

He'd been a good fuck and his request for corporeal assistance had been dreams come true, no doubt. But in the end Bulma had tasted the bitter flavour of the disappointment of girlish fantasies.

There was no such thing as a prince charming slash dark sexy tiger.

There were only dangerous demons and carnal pleasure and those who accepted it. Bulma had experienced complete sexual fulfilment with the most feared of all demons, but the naÃƒÂ¯ve little girl inside her had fiercely cried out and pushed the overwhelming sensations away. Now that it was over her logically mind concluded that it was for the best. She had a baby to look after soon, and it deserved a loving father. Even if Bulma _had_ wanted more of Vegeta's animalistic passion her needs were now mere insignificances. Incredible sex was no more than a need, and needs could be suppressed or replaced. And it was easy to find excuses as to why Bulma would rather choose any other man than Vegeta.

Besides, if her future husband slacked in bed she could always teach him a few of Vegeta's tricks.

Of course Vegeta had to be included in the news but Bulma didn't bother to pay much attention to that part of the situation. All she could think about was the miracle that her baby wasn't killed; thank gods she came to her senses before it was to late. She would have this child which she would love and cherish.

Bulma sighed as she felt all the pent-up frustration flow from her body. The knots in her back loosened up and tiredness rapidly spread through her body. With the last of her strength she snuggled up underneath her covers her hand seeking out her precious stomach. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as she was lulled to sleep by the rain's soothing song and the roaring of the flashing storm.

Vegeta had once again retreated to his Gravity Room his agitated footsteps echoed through the hollow halls, his taut muscles pulled his posture into one of anger and intense speculation. Angrily his bristling tail slammed against the curved walls while gnashing his teeth like he was chewing steel wire showing that his massive self control was far from dominating his temper. Growling to himself he paced faster the predatory sleekness of his body lifting him around in fluid strides.

He was on safe grounds so far. Thanks to the lusty woman's consent in lending him her body he had had a rather calm and problem free heat. Except, the woman's pathetic whining about him being too rough on her.

Hn, Vegeta paced faster. Pathetic yes, but she was right. Even though he felt he had exercised much more caution than she was worthy of, sleeping with a saiyan ruled by his primal instincts would always be several degrees too hard for a human, especially one as fragile as her.

There had been times where Vegeta thought it was a death scream he heard, instead of a cry of orgasmic force.

But she had been the closest and wisest decision. He could never have chosen any stronger human without having to explain why he suddenly needed to fuck someone's brains out. Not that they would believe him anyway, but that would lead to the dishonourable act of taking a female by force. But as long as it had been avoidable there was no need to degrade himself in any way.

Vegeta stopped pacing to stare into space, he closed his eyes lips peeling over his fangs while throwing his head from side to side hissing and growling in the throes of a wordless tantrum. He finally stopped his chin resting on his chest as he stood panting, unmoving.

He had to claim the woman as his mate. Vegeta had come to terms with this a long time ago. It was the only way to ensure his sanity if he was to keep his tail and thus the advantage he had over his rival in battle while keeping the heat at bay. He had known it would come to this, and after having her as a bed mate during his heat he was positive that the fragile creature was strong enough to spend a lifetime with him.

Vegeta submerged himself into the lower part of the ship disappearing into the bathroom intending to clean up before claiming his prize. Steam filled the tiled room and the saiyan gracefully washed every inch of his Herculean physique his thoughts returning to the blue haired female once again.

She was not a bad choice of a mate. She was intelligent, courageous, beautiful and annoying. Vegeta smirked at that, she may be a smart mouth but at least she had the balls to stand up to him and her pesky little outbursts had always sparked his interest, the fact that the little wildcat dared mouthing off at him whenever she pleased without as much as a thought to what he was capable of was only a notch below amazing.

Plus, she was an asset in more ways than one; she was the richest woman on this whole pathetic planet or so he gathered from her numerous phone calls where she frequently used her high powered position and her identity to make other business sharks bend over backwards to do her will. If Vegeta ever had had the chance of ruling his planet; she would have made a magnificent Queen. She obviously knew how to lead vast masses of people and how to build and rule a business as well as maintaining it strong and proud. She was a born leader who had had the necessary training in how to rule, and an empire would be no different.

The steam settled as the prince emerged from the shower, his wet glossy hair hanging down over his shoulders and over his eyes. One powerful hand wiped the mist from the mirror to reveal smirking features. The night black eyes gleamed with possession and satisfaction.

Vegeta had every right to be content with himself. He had solved a problem he until a few days ago thought damn near insoluble, but his keen mind had mixed the perfect solution, a solution that would fall in his favour.

He would have the most desired woman in the world as his mate, a mate that could bear him a strong heir and provide it with the proper living facilities it deserved as a prince of the saiyans. Vegeta would have the fierce and clever creature by his side to help him make the royal blood flourish again. They would share the spoils of passion and Vegeta would provide her with the protection she needed from any lower unworthy life that would harm his mate. She would be his to touch and to take what he wanted from. She would be his Queen and thus he would grant her the proper ritual of saiyan mating, and initiate her in the ways of saiyan culture and ceremonies, information he had kept close to his heart ever since he left his planet for the last time. Information it was time to reveal, and when the time was right he would teach his heir as well.

Deep thumping echoes sounded in a distance as the prince stepped out into the roar of thunder. His eyes sharpened as lightening bolts illuminated his determined features as he prepared to fulfil not only his own destiny, but the destiny he had decided for the woman as well.

Not much real action but it was necessary to give you their individual thoughts before we move on…please review.


	5. Shattered Proposal, the Blood turns Cold

**Passion vs. Rational Thinking**

Disclaimer: I do not own it. However, I openly admit that I have an unnatural infatuation with Vegeta.

Warning: There will be killing in this chapter and quite graphic, so skip the part if it disturbs you.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Shattered Proposal, the Blood turns Cold.

Hollow sound waves echoed throughout the luxurious mansion that housed the target of the most deadly and beautiful of all demons waking the mortals' ground. His gleaming black eyes easily cut through the darkness ruling out any other unwelcome whispers that may distract him from his goal, lightening bolts as well as any rational thoughts.

The echoes; the only warning of his presence died away simultaneously as the sleek predator halted in front of the heavy mahogany door that was the only thing that shielded him from her. His prize, his passion, his possession, his goal, his _mate._

He took a moment to bask in his as well as victory. He, the prince of all saiyans would finally be able to re-establish himself as the leader figure using the woman's power to pull himself into the light of influence, and achieve the life he should have had, and thus a proper life that was only fitting for the first heir in the new generation of royal saiyans. He would be enveloped in the ice shimmering beauty's heavenly light, a light which warmth he had only felt a few times at the beginning of his heat. A light of spirit and a warmth of acceptance, and it were then he had known that he could not let her go. The need she roused in him whenever he slid into her sweet depths and the horrible memories she washed away without even knowing were too much to give up.

But she was a fiery little thing, and he would have to fight for her. He would have to fight _her_ to get her. Yes, he could put up a stupid false front of a love sick gentleman and persuade her to join him. But in the end he knew that she was too clever to fall for such a shabby trick. It would be degrading to play a soft hearted fool simply in order to get what he wanted. He was a killer and that wasn't about to change, not even to get her, not even to keep her, and not even for her.

Besides, it would be an insult to his future mate to underestimate the intelligence of such a special and exquisite creature such as her.

A triumphing roar of the storm brought the prince out of his trance and the flash of white light illuminating the hall revealed the shadow smiling his dangerous half smile before the darkness swallowed him up again. Any other watching him would have thought they saw a dark stalker ready to pounce on his prey. The whole atmosphere with the thundering storm and clattering rain, the branches of the threes tapping eerily against the windows and the helpless victim lying unaware in her bed created the perfect illusion to inspire such thoughts. The only thing missing was the shimmering knife in Vegeta's hand and the clock beating its twelve beats until the sounds were overruled by a woman's frantic screaming as she was brutally raped and murdered by the man she had refused.

A particularly mighty thunderclap disturbed Vegeta in his plans. He had no intension of pulling anything unexpected. He may know how he would react to this quite sudden change of future plans and he might think that he could foresee the woman's reaction as well. But had he bothered skimming through her behaviour patterns such as he had observed during their quality time together, or for any other human female for that matter. Then he would know that the mind of a woman is one of the most complicated and mysterious phenomena in the entire universe. It was a dangerous affair toying with a woman's emotions, especially some as sensible and flaring as those of the human race.

Vegeta had after all experienced the power of the old wise saying; Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Scorned, yes he had scorned her. He had degraded her dignity and cracked her pride, all in one careless hormone polluted word.

Whore.

It was the worst thing you could ever do to a woman. When he had released it from his mouth it had felt good. She had been emotionally hurt and it had given him control. His harsh words had however burned its way deeper into her self-esteem that he would had thought or cared to admit at the time. It was however only right that she'd been upset; the word had been released in a moment of scornful mockery the minute that she'd submitted to him, instead of a sweaty deep throated compliment, praising her for her skill between the sheets.

Vegeta was ripped from his thoughts as his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a moaning human. It teased its way through his ears cracking his massive control and he smirked in triumph; everything was set for him to release his plan and build a new existence with the woman by his side.

Raising his hand he took hold of the golden doorknob carefully twisting it soundlessly before pushing the door open. The thin stream of moonlight that flooded from the cracked open door and into the room led his vision straight to the crumpled figure on the bed. Vegeta slipped inside and moved fluidly towards her. His prize was lying protectively under the huge black mass of softness that was her blankets. He could clearly see her since she had forgotten to pull the curtains before her windows. The moon hung high on the sky reflecting in Vegeta's eyes. The moonlight pooled on her face illuminating her skin a shimmering pearly white, her hair was a black sea of waves and swirls of blue danced in harmony with the moonlight teasing his eyes, she was so beautiful.

He licked his lips, stalking all the way up to her bedside he simply stood once more basking in her beauty, and the more he admired her, the more secure he felt about his decision to claim her. His ears pecked as she rolled over moaning and as her eyes fluttered Vegeta's body tensed, finally her bright blues blinked open. She shrieked pulling the covers up to her chin when she caught eye of the looming shadow. She backed away unsteadily still holding the covers with one hand, breath hitching. Vegeta repressed the urge to roll his eyes at her foolishness; the silly woman should know that no harm could ever make it through all of the security systems guarding her precious little life. No one would ever be able to reach her, except for him.

"Calm down woman, it's me."

Immediately the rigid figure leapt into action. There was a rustle of sheets as she fumbled with the switch to the lamp on her nightstand, suddenly a flash of bright light blinked night to day and they both had to clamp their stinging eyes shut in order to see. When the momentary blindness subsided she slumped down, letting her head roll back against the headboard she sighed deeply before snapping her head in his direction.

"Jesus Christ Vegeta!" She exploded lowly through gritted teeth. "Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow or at least knocked before you scared me half to death?"

Would it have been any other situation Vegeta would have smirked and maybe even teased her about it, but he tightened his throat. He was here to make his propose to the woman, and he would not screw it up by awakening her wrath.

Bulma in turn also seemed to have caught on to his quiet calm demeanour for she drew in her breath waiting with curious eyes for his reason to trespass into her bedroom in the middle of the night.

"It can't wait until tomorrow."

She blinked once licking her lips while her eyes darted around restlessly. Vegeta frowned; he could smell a hint of fear coating her skin. Why was she nervous?

She swallowed once before answering. "Well, what is it that you want." Her voice was small and quiet and it only added to Vegeta's confusion. He had studied enough about human women's thoughts when they found themselves in a situation like this with what they termed to be a sexy man.

A part of him had considered the possibility that the woman may think that he wanted to have sex with her. But he couldn't smell any arousal and judging by the way she was still clutching her blankets he doubted that it was that kind move he should pull in order to persuade her. But what was wrong with her? He had never harmed her and now she was covering like a quivering puppy. He had no clue to what she was thinking but surely it couldn't be the thought of him coming for sex that scared her. He would never take her against her will. Besides, she had enjoyed having sex him hadn't she?

Bulma waited anxiously, almost expecting him to pounce on her any second now and it made butterflies swirl in her stomach. If he had come for sex she would just have to refuse him, but he looked more alluring than ever standing there half hidden in the shadows. His pitch black eyes were glistening in the darkness; his muscular chest was bathed in moonlight and the low cut leather pants he was wearing was unbuttoned yet not exposing. He was so beautiful and yet his deadly aura roused an exciting fear in her, and even though she still wasn't physically aroused her head spun with all the passion slicked memories she had endured the past month and the gentle pounding of pleasure made her mouth water.

There he was her dark demon. The one who had chosen her for his companion and yet they could not be together. It was not meant to be. She was a being of Light and he was a creature of Darkness and such elemental opposites were not supposed to mingle, it would only cause unnecessary chaos. And as Bulma had decided chaos was not welcome in her life right now.

"I have come to tell you something important." He shifted his weight so that he was resting on both of his feet while squaring his shoulders.

Bulma blinked again. "Oh, well what is it?" she asked lightly her lips stretching into a small smile as she got more comfortable on the bed clasping her hands together in her lap like she was getting ready to have a heart to heart talk with her best friend.

"I have decided for you to become my mate."

"What" her smile faltering.

"My mate." he stated.

Her eyes averted his again. "You mean like...a boyfriend?"

He snorted disdainfully. "Certainly not; the emotional relations between you humans are pathetically fragile compared to the kind of bond which I can offer you." he snapped in a clipped tone that sounded ways too impatient for presenting her with such an important propose. At seeing her eyes narrow Vegeta quickly composed himself and suppressed the urge to cross his arms over his chest. He locked eyes with her and took a small step closer so his knee touched hers where she sat cross legged on the bed.

Bulma in the mean time allowed the insult about her race slip unpunished in favour for the suddenly quite interesting conversation at hand. Never in her wildest dreams had she dared imagine that Vegeta would pull anything like this. Was this supposed to be a proposal? What was she going to do now?

She saw herself looking into his eyes, but she didn't feel his gaze. She was too swallowed up in her own awakened mind. Only when his warm knee touched hers a hushed gasp spilled over her lips and she could have sworn that she felt tiny sparks of ki flutter in response from deep within her stomach.

An electric shock of instinct snapped Vegeta in the back of his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. There was no need to neither pay any attention nor alert Bulma of uninvited distractions. He was however forced to abandon locating the source, when Bulma spoke up again.

"Bond? So now you want to marry me then?" her questioning but guarded tones slid down Vegeta's spine and he fought to repress the curl of his lip. Marriage, he had only had brief second hand confrontation with the subject. Some occasion when his woman and her former potential mate had discussed the topic, on the woman's terms of course. Naturally, it all ended up in a major argument, resulting in one of their countless break-ups until the pathetic weakling had come crawling back like he always did, rubbing his head against her leg until the icy woman melted and welcomed him back into the warmth between her thighs.

Vegeta knew he had to be on his guard with this female. She was a powerful and spoiled creature, and she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Unfortunately Vegeta already had a nagging fear that she was catching on to why he was here, and would turn him down. But he wasn't going to back down like a whimpering fool. He was prepared to fight, he was here to claim her and so he would.

"No" he stated flatly, and Bulma's eyebrow arched suspiciously. "I want to soul bond with you."

Her mouth fell open slightly but no sound came over her lips. Vegeta felt contentment and edginess slash through him simultaneously at her silence. After a while when she still hadn't said anything he took it as a sign to go on.

"I want you to tie yourself to me for all eternity."

The impact of his words were bigger than she let on, but whether it was because she was suppressing her reaction or if she was too shocked to react seemed to be hard to determine. Finally her lush lips moved but Vegeta was surprised to find himself straining even the slightest in order to hear her. As the words found their way to his sensitive ears he felt himself tense again.

"I don't want to tie myself to you." she looked at him in bewilderment but her words were true enough.

"Don't be a fool Bulma," he said while lowering himself onto her bed, he was displeased to see her scoot away. Her actions baffled him, he hadn't seen her so squeamish since the day she had invited him to stay at her home.

Â½"I can give you everything." he whispered, grasping her hand in his he gently drew her closer. She stared at their linked hands for a moment before sighing heavily looking away before moving closer to him.

They sat in silence, tainted with nervousness on Bulma's part, she kept fidgeting with the edge of her blanket and Vegeta grew more agitated just by staring at it. Having enough he snatched up her other hand and gently cradled them both in his, which caught her attention. Azure locked with onyx as the two simply looked at each other wordlessly pondering their thoughts.

Bulma, having never even imagined it would end in a situation like this, felt her natural curiosity peak at discovering what this bond could offer. But as she worked the information her wow of a man free independence bubbled up to the surface of reality warning her like the cries of a red siren. Vegeta was without a doubt talking about a permanent arrangement, but wasn't that what she wanted? A man who could give her emotional stability, and who would be loyal to her.

Vegeta could not fulfil such criteria. He was not accustomed to emotions and it was not something she would force on him. He was without a doubt the tiger of all tigers in bed, but as she had found you amazingly couldn't live on sex alone, even if it was as good as Vegeta's animalistic skills.

And besides that, what more could he offer her?

"What can you offer me, Vegeta?" she said eyeing him sceptically.

Vegeta's frown deepened, he did not like her unwelcome disbelieving tune, and he was angry with her for challenging his worth as a man. He wanted her to be open to the bond and accept what privilege he was offering her. A chance to become his mate, and had it been possible his Queen. He wanted her to see the glory they would have together and he would protect her just like he had silently wowed.

He boldly leaned closer his lips ghosting over her cheeks as his heat enveloped her urging her to lean against him and he sighed breathlessly as he felt her soft body against his. His ears picked up a lazy moan and he smirked against her skin, he gently blew her in the ear savouring the shiver that vibrated against him making his own skin tingle.

He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks as he drew back to look deep into her watery depths. She was so pale and beautiful it was hard to look away from her. Her skin gleamed white and in the night her hair seemed black with sparks of blue flowing through it and her eyes were deeper and bluer than the deepest and purest of oceans. That was what she was; a Goddess of the Ocean.

"No more unworthy men will fawn over you. I will give you everything you need." he drew ever closer. "Protection, challenges…fulfilment." The last word brushed her lips in a whisper of heat before firm warm lips sealed against them.

Bulma breathed in the kiss with need she shouldn't have. The kiss was deep, sensuous yet dominant. His shadow darkened eyes burned into hers and there was no use resisting. Sparks of electricity danced along her sensitive flesh and collided in her quivering centre with the same force as the raging storm outside. His arrogant tongue slid along her lower lip demanding entrance to her private depths.

Her lips parted on their own accord and Bulma nearly moaned out loud when she felt his slick tongue claim her sweet flavoured paradise. Bulma's eyes rolled back in her head as the kiss deepened and a delicious yet almost unbearable heat was being poured into her mouth.

The cries of her dignity as a woman fell for deaf eyes as her hands found their way to his shoulders where they curled around the familiar swell of his muscles. He sensed her response and ground his chest against hers both receiving pleasure from the feeling of her large breasts pushed hard against his muscled chest.

This was so wrong and so horribly perfect. They were made for each other; it was as simple as that. But they could not be together. She needed more.

She felt tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, with shaky hands she pushed him away and barely coaxed her lips to part from his.

She looked at him fretfully and swallowed. "Don't make false promises."

"It wasn't a false promise woman. I mean to claim you." His gaze bored into hers and Bulma felt her anger rise in response to his arrogant misstep.

She growled her stubborn streak puffing. "You can't just claim me like I'm some ornament to be owned."

Despite her rising anger Vegeta seemed to be calm. "You will not be my possession; you will be my equal, my mate."

Vegeta's assurances however did nothing to dull her anger; she swung her hands around in useless gestures before snapping furiously.

"You think you can just roam around taking whatever you please! First you wanted my body and now you want to own me?!" She snarled.

"Woman! You're twisting my words." Indigo blue lightning alighted her raging eyes and Vegeta felt his bubbling anger boil creating similar inky flames. With a curl of his lip he twisted his head away with a disdainful snort and rose from her bed. Stopping he spun around gracefully his arms immediately snapping over his broad chest tail puffing.

Bulma gaped at him in disbelieve before her jaw snapped shut and she rose halfway up from the bed balancing stiffly on her knees, her collarbones rising rapidly with each breath.

She pointed an accusing finger at the saiyan. "Twisting?! You took advantage of me when I was the most vulnerable." She lost her balance at the end of her tirade and nearly fell backwards but a strong hand gripped her wrist tightly and Bulma found herself wincing beneath his grip. She swallowed silently the heat of her anger completely overruled by the cold prickling anxiousness that iced its way through her body, like a cold mountain stream. Fear flashed in her eyes for a brief moment before she set her face in an angry grimace, while staring at her own reflection in the black mirror of the equally pissed saiyan's eyes.

Vegeta stared long into her eyes knowing it was unbearable for her. His nose picked up the whispers of nervousness and perhaps fear that expelled from her skin. Taking her by force?! He had done no such thing, she had complied. True he may have been a little pushy because he himself had fucking tittered on the edge of sanity. But had she said no he would have left her alone and dealt with it himself.

He straightened himself up and threw her wrist back at her so she slumped back against the crumpled pillows and simply glared at him. Vegeta towered over her, regarding her with all the monumental dignity that befitted a prince.

"I did no such thing." He declared.

His sharp features told her without a doubt that there was no trace of lie to be detected in his words. Bulma sighed, dropping her head down she shook it from side to side, strangled noises escaping through the barrier of her hair.

"Just leave it Vegeta. What's done is done, it doesn't matter now. So forget it."

Vegeta waited patiently for her to come down, although he felt exhilaration race through him at the closing of the offending subject. Her fear had vanished and he felt the static air around them ease. He felt better for the both of them. She seemed to be ready to accept him.

Vegeta shifted again and cleared his throat to get her attention, bewildered she granted it.

"So what is your answer?"

Bulma's eyes didn't blink but her throat constricted and she lowered her head again to try to dull the now unpleasant nagging in her head.

"My answer?" she spoke softly.

A curt nod was all she got to urge her on and she felt her jaw clench. She couldn't do it, but she wouldn't refuse to do it. Because God help her had there been just a single more drop of emotion in Vegeta than now, then damn it would have been her pouncing on him. She would have wrapped herself around him so tightly that she could never be pried off. She would have given him everything, she would love him like she once thought she did and they would raise their child together.

All that he could have in return for that little drop of love she needed, and which he lacked.

But, Vegeta would not change, he'd told her so himself. And thus risking her life as a mate with him would be putting too much at stake. Not her life as in he is violent and dangerous to be around. No, something much more serious, the state of her mind and feelings, and her top concern; the welfare of her baby.

Vegeta was not needed. For one brief enlightened moment she had thought they could have build something together, but no. It was not meant to be. She had made a mistake, one she had to battle the consequences of now, and after that she would heal the wounds she had acquired and start anew.

What doesn't break you makes you stronger.

"My answer is no Vegeta."

For the briefest of moments she swore she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes but it quickly vanished and soon she saw the familiar fire roar in his shadowy depths.

"You can't possibly know what you are saying, Bulma." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Unflinching. "Believe me Vegeta. For the first time I'm certain I have made the right choice."

Cold nauseating hate crawled into the pit of Vegeta's stomach and raised gooseflesh on his bare arms and chest which thankfully was invisible to the woman. Liquid numbness poured over the crack in his heart from where a tiny string of light emitted and sealed the black ice cap around it completely, taking his soul with it and what eventually would haven been Bulma's place in his forbidden heart. His glittering orbs darkened and he could feel his mind seeking safety in the carefree habits of an unfeeling clear sighted cold blooded killer.

This had been a mistake.

Bulma watched intently but ignorant of the change Vegeta was undergoing. A load thunder clash splinted her eyes with tiny white cracks of offending light before darkness took over. Vegeta stood unflinching, his gaze fixed on her.

There was only hate.

Vegeta shivered involuntarily as the change completed leaving him unbearably cold for a brief second before a quite tolerable insignificance settled over his mind. Only a tiny spark of warmth remained left to curl around itself in agony, hoping that one day its master would meet the true acceptance and understanding that he would need to set him free once more. The demons of his past came creeping back into his, yet again unstable mind. The blood ran cold in his veins and cooled the beat of his newly resurrected heart.

He hated her.

Bulma shifted on the bed and Vegeta's fingers curled into his skin. He fought the urge to reach out and shake her, demanding that she devoted her life to him, allowing her light to pour over him and bless him with the spoils of the emotions he could not return and join her soul with his. And he shook with the urge to strangle the life out of her, to feel her slender creamy neck in his hands, her last gasp caressing his cheek.

He saw the swell of her throat as she swallowed the liquid of her nervousness, and without further hesitation he turned his intimidating gaze away from her, whirling around with his royal aura barely visible at the edges of his skin, he strode to her balcony door with all of his imposing royalty letting her know without words that he was not hurt, or embarrassed but merely accepting her choice since she was free to choose.

He did not need her.

The change was complete. He was his old self now, his strong self. A killer that felt no regards for anyone or anything. His desires narrowed into one single need, the need to be the Strongest in the universe. A clear fathomable goal. One that was within his reach. One that didn't crave the impossible of him; to feel.

There is only power, everything else is illusion.

Vegeta's strong hand reached out and gripped the side of the glass door almost cracking it before tearing it open, granting the wind and rain access to her quarters. The muscles in his back tightened with the urge to turn around and have one last look at the woman before leaving, but he suppressed it, secretly marvelling at how easy it was to resist her now. He pictured her sitting on her bed clutching the sheets and he could practically hear her racing heartbeat, his lips curled.

Pathetic.

He strode out onto the balcony the howling wind whipping around him, his ears picked up the faintest hint of his name but he ignored it. The moonlight washed over him blanching his golden skin a ghostly white. He looked into the half moon his expression wild like a beast, he needed to hunt, to clear his mind and fulfil the desires that his warrior blood cried for.

He needed to kill.

Moist blue eyes watched the killer disappear from sight in a flash of azure lightning bolts that cracked the outer edge of her balcony and sanity. Chunks of cement fell down into the slippery grass and she finally allowed her own tears to fall. She cried for Vegeta and for her own weakness, had she only been stronger, had she only been colder, had she only been open he would be wrapped around her right now. But she was stubborn and narrow minded. Unbendingly refusing to see the situation from his point of view. She had listened to anything else except her feelings, thus as it was those she was trying to save. But god she wanted him, and she would have taking him if it wasn't because of her rational mind screaming out reasons to abandon him, flaring its invisible hands to get her attention and keep it there. To keep her mind on track and centred on her main priority; her baby.

Vegeta's baby.

Their baby.

The rain irrigated the floor at her doorway, its slippery droplets staining the floor and the edge of her crimson floor length curtains a darker nuance to match her depression. Salty tears stung her eyes, and her lips quivered.

The raging wind carried the cries of the Goddess with it into the storm as she released her agony in verbal laments about herself and the man she had refused.

A shadow disturbed the perfect silver curve of the half moon as it hovered over an inhabited island far out in the jerkwater outskirts of this pathetic mud ball, called Earth.

Intense black eyes followed every move as light after light quietly disappeared as the unsuspecting humans prepared to go to bed.

Firm lips parted revealing a row of alabaster teeth flanked by a pair of sharp glittering fangs. The predator's chest swelled with excitement and nostrils flared taking in the sweet smell of warm pumping blood, soon to be spilled. He swept down in a gracious dive, mindful not to betray his presence and alert his preys just yet.

Still grinning maliciously he swiftly took cover behind a corner his eyes feasting on his first victim strolling carelessly down the street. The female flipped her hair as she passed under a yellow cone of light from a simple streetlamp, revealing her mature features and long golden hair. A pretty specimen indeed, but no where near the beauty of his exotic blue haired bitch.

With speed beyond human limits the predator slid over the night warm soil reaching his target before she could even blink. He clamped his hand around her neck reveling in her desperate screams as she fought to free herself from his ion grip, frantically trying to see who her murderer was, but it was too late.

With a bone chilling snap the loveliness crumpled to the ground dead at the feet of the lethal beast. The killer raised his head heavenwards and roared with triumph, his lips drew over his bloodstained teeth as he felt his heart clench and wither away. The last shreds of control he had over his demons snapped leaving them to roar through his mind and body claiming him to never let go again.

His power burst free raising chunks of the blood stained ground spraying fresh blood in all directions and sending the mangled body flying through a window with a crash.

Cries and gasps reached his ears and he grinned bloodily at the confused humans' faces as they swarmed forth from their houses surrounding him in a whirlwind of murmurs and screams. Inky eyes peeked out through the indigo barrier of his power feeling his instinct writhe with pleasure at having so many victims to pick and choose between.

The predator coiled getting ready to pounce while the masses contemporary took a step back sensing the danger. With a growl he sprang forward jabbing his fist through the soft flesh of the first and closest pray, barely hearing his scream of pain, his mind already picking out the next.

The humans screamed in terror and scattered like fleeing mice, but Vegeta caught them, one by one he slaughtered them without remorse. His laughter rang throughout the night as the bodies fell at his feet choking on their own blood if not properly killed.

Vegeta bathed in the joy of his victims' essence taking pleasure in wrapping his mighty hands around the fragile necks of these inferior creatures. The horribly laughter transformed to intense howling and he upped his pace. He ploughed through the masses leaving a creek of blood behind him. His hands squeezed them hard until their flesh bulged between his fingers, splints of broken bones burst through their skin and blood welled up in fine strings.

Thick warm blood soiled the already slick ground and desecrated bodies dropped to the ground accompanied by Vegeta's own forsaken screams.

The mingling shrieking and screams of terror and frustration echoed long into the night as the victims cried for their lives, and for the loved ones they would never see again.

A deeper howling cut through them all with deafening force, crying out in rage as he killed the offending lives to cure the illusion of the woman that had refused him.

'Drapes her hand across her forehead in exhaustion.' I hope you like it; let me know what you think.


	6. Plethora of Sorrow, Return of Hope

**Passion vs. Rational Thinking**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. My world evolves around seven things: Training, drawing, sleeping, fanfiction, music, caramel ice cream and twisted fantasies involving you-know-who.

**Author's note**: I want to thank everyone for sticking with this fic. I am sorry I don't write faster but there will be an explanation to that at the end of this chapter. So, if you want the explanation you'll just have to read the chapter won't you? But truly, it drives me crazy. If I was a fast writer then I would be much happier myself, and hopefully you would too. But let's move on.

Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Plethora of Sorrow, Return of Hope.

The storm did not ease, nor did the unbearable cramps in her chest.

Bulma had barely moved after the heart wrenching conversation with Vegeta. He had milked every ounce of strength from her body leaving her in a boneless shuddering heap on her crumpled sheets. The wind howled in through her balcony doors spraying fresh rain everywhere and whipping her hair around in a whirlwind of blue tresses.

She puffed, her closed eyes tightening as small raindrops fell on her salty cheek sending chills vibrating through her body.

Another thunder clash brightened her room and Bulma's body stilled in determination. It was not over, she had to try again. She had once admitted to herself that she loved Vegeta, and now that he willingly came to her, she had refused him like some heartbroken little teenage girl whose first encounter with sex had gone like hell.

Bulma chuckled in spite of her black mood. What a fool she had been, throwing the advances of the sexist man in the universe back in his face. All praise to Bulma Briefs, the richest, most gorgeous and stupidest woman in the universe.

Groaning with an obscure determination she slowly dragged herself up from the bed instantly fighting the urge to just flop down and curl up under the covers as soon as the freezing wind hit her chest and stomach, blowing through the thin material of her pyjama like it didn't even exist.

She gingerly stepped towards the door mindful of tiny pieces of glass that had cracked off its edges, reaching the doorway she gasped as she almost slipped, automatically cursing Vegeta and his ferocious temper for releasing his tantrum in her quarters. She gripped the edge of the door trying to slide it back into place, but it was hard without a proper foothold. She gritted her teeth her stubbornness flaring as she tried to use her willpower to re-establish a barrier between her and the storm. A faint rustling of the leaves from one of the beautiful rambler roses outside caught her attention, but her mere human site failed her in the dark expanse outside and she shrugged it off.

Giving up trying to close the door she fumed and angrily smacked it making it rattle and the glass quiver. A few leaves tore from the roses and flew towards her, sticking to her slick skin and hair. Rolling her eyes Bulma wandered over to her vanity peering at herself through strands of aqua blue curls. Her body coiled in time with the shiver that dashed up her spine, her mind escaping to the tranquillity of her bathroom and the thought of warm water, or a hot man. Bulma released a longing sigh peeling a rosy leaf off of her wet cheek, thinking of how she would have wanted Vegeta to be with her right now, holding her, making love to her.

A rash thing to wish after what they had just gone through, or perhaps it was she who was exaggerating. So, Vegeta had come to her and oh so arrogantly asked her a little favour, which she had granted, don't forget that, she had given her consent and they had a little fun. Painful fun, but that wasn't something to whimper over any longer, and it certainly wasn't an argument against why she should freeze him out her life. He had allowed her to feel his passion, and he had even gone as far as to actually explain to her why he had to be so rough, and deep down Bulma knew that what she had experienced had been mere peanuts in comparison to what a real moon blown heat, saiyan to saiyan felt like.

She brushed a few strands out of her face feeling her wet and cold skin fresh from the rain. It felt good to be in charge of her emotions again. A top image like her should always discipline complete self control and a high level of self esteem, and then of course while managing these basic criteria she should posses a rare but natural beauty, a charming personality and a white-hot temper. Bulma, blessed with all these and being heiress to the richest company in the world had been fed with success from a golden spoon served on a golden platter ever since she was a baby.

Though, she had had the pressure of the media weighing her down since she was a small child. Never could she mess up in public, or she would be imbued with shame and would have to witness the embarrassing headshake from her mother. She grew up to be the best, the most beautiful and intelligent creature on Earth. She had to have everything in control, and still she had to be able to handle a catastrophe like a true leader.

The only drawback from all her glory was that all her schooling had affected her sex life, she never let loose in bed, or dared live out her deepest and darkest fantasies. The men she had been with had of course, with a pronounced amount of modesty yet insinuatingly praised her for her 'beautiful body' and 'amazing skill'. Yeah right, like she wanted to be praised fulsomely by pathetic spineless suits, sucking up to her because all they really wanted was the golden opportunity of fucking her, and then live to tell the tale. You wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Bulma Briefs.

Only with Vegeta she had completely lost her self composure, something foreign to her. She had screamed, actually screamed, when she had been with him. All the secret naughty dreams she had ever had about sex seemed entirely natural to him. She had had a glimpse of the forbidden heaven, a place where you could be free to live out your primal instincts and where shame or shyness didn't exist. And now that it was over she had thought it for the best. But it was wrong. She wanted more. More sweat, more screams, more flesh, more _him._

Vegeta, she would find him and ask him to come back to her, not because of the sex, but because she cared for him. Her eyes had been clouded by doubt and hurt, unable to see his need for her. He had come to her, the tiny crack in the steel cap around his constricted heart broken because of her, and so rightfully he had preserved it for her.

She was his chosen mate, and she would find him and proclaim her love for him. She knew that Vegeta would never admit such feelings for her but hopefully he would engulf hers and accept them just as she was learning to accept him. Her theory had fundamental grounds; Vegeta had undoubtedly gone beyond the limits of what she thought he was emotionally capable of.

Her eyes were unclouded now, and her mind had eased, making her comfortably tired, but there was no time to loose. Vegeta was pretty upset when he left, and who knows what he might do. She had to find him and assure him that he was not unwanted, that he was not alone.

Hurrying over to her closet she fished around for some practical clothes to wear for hunting saiyans in a baby monsoon. She felt a warm prickling in her pelvis and looked down, smiling at her stomach and stroking it adoringly feeling the ki shift inside her with excitement. "Yes we are going to find daddy." she whispered gently, certain that the baby could feel what she had in mind.

Turning back to the task at hand, Bulma pulled out some warm clothes and kept it off the soaked floor. She casually unbuttoned her pyjama top, her mind wandering back and forth between all the places Vegeta might be.

Not hearing the cracking of glass she turned her vide eyes to her stomach where the skin practically fluttered with ki, and uneasiness.

Placing a comforting hand on her stomach she ignored the slight pain, and found herself humming for the little life, reassuring it that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Couldn't sleep eh?"

Bulma gasped whipping around while frantically throwing blue hair out of her face. She saw a shadow slouching against the curtains arms crossed over its chest; face unrecognizable. It stood there staring at her while she tried to swallow her shock, her mouth almost spilling the name of her desire but she choked on it as the heat in her stomach heightened.

A chuckle brought her to her senses and she blinked immediately gathering her vide open shirt, which flared around her and tucked it back into place, shooting a glare in the intruder's direction.

Another loud boosting chuckle rocked the stranger making his shoulders bounce, and the head fell forward until he drew it up to peer at her through the thick darkness. Bulma shivered at the sound, it was cruel without being wicked, but something in it caused her alarm. It was the kind of laugh insane people possessed; an evil and marry laugh at the same time.

"Going somewhere, Bulma?"

"Who are you?"

The shadow straightened and walked into the pool of moonlight. Bulma gasped as her ex-boyfriend for over a decade revealed himself. His face seemed foreign with a conspicuous coldness she had seen looming in the edges of his eyes and then erupted the day he had raised his hand at her. Now the hardness had consumed his whole face making him look like the die hard bandit he once was. However, this Yamcha was without his adorable fear for girls, and without the spark of charm that had attracted her to him. This Yamcha was here on business, and his face shoved no hint of thoughts, except he looked positively teed-off.

Bulma stared at him dumfounded while moving towards him slowly, unknowing of why he was here, and why he looked so serious. Perhaps he had felt Vegeta take off and had come to investigate.

"How dare you Bulma" the whisper chilled her, and she stopped her advance.

"What?"

He stepped closer grapping hold of her shoulders and keeping her close. "You know what I mean. How dare you leave me for him when your life is with me." his voice feathered over her like silk being draped around a cold marble statue and Bulma picked up the hidden hatred underneath the gentle tones.

He hated her, hated her for leaving him. How dare he!? He had fucking screwed about every whore in the entire city, and then when she finally caught him in action he does what he does best; curl belly up on the floor whimpering and pleading with large puppy dog eyes until she dismissed his little snap fuck and scrapped his belly shoving him he was forgiven.

"How dare you." She yelled accusingly twisting out of his grip with her hands tightly around herself to protect what he was no longer permitted to see. He was just one big brainless ass. Daring to come here claiming what was no longer his. God, she was just so mad. How could any man be so pig headed?

"You have no right to be here, leave my proper..." Bulma's air escaped her as she was roughly shaken, strong fingers digging into her skin forming what would become ugly bruises.

Yamcha swung her forward so she collided hard against his chest; she opened her eyes staring at him with a mixture of surprise and loath. He stood with both arms secured around her waist capturing both her arms between her soft breast and his muscled torso, his eyes shot fire and he was breathing rapidly through clenched teeth.

At the sight Bulma's fear rose and she wondered if Yamcha was thinking clearly. She had never seen him this upset or furious before, and she felt the danger of the currant situation press in on her adding extra weight on her lungs, and slightly paralyse her common sense. She felt the heated flutter in her stomach, and realized now that it had been a warning.

"Yamcha we can talk about this, you must…" Bulma never got a chance to finish before the world went into a blur and she was thrown back first into the far wall; she slumped down beside her vanity eyes darting up with more shock than hurt at his action. The hold she had on her shirt loosened and the wind brushed it aside exposing her creamy flesh. She sucked in great gulps of air feeling like she was being suffocated by the numbing pain wrapped around her spine.

The prickling in her stomach was bearable, but she was suddenly overcome with a deep fear that Yamcha would notice and do something horrible. She shielded her stomach with one hand as she tried to hoist herself up on her feet but Yamcha appeared right before her.

"I told you, you would regret this, Bulma" the vindictive words slipped into her skin and she shivered realizing that Yamcha was indeed beyond reason. She curled up open shirt forgotten and watched with wide eyes as a dark hand slowly descended from the darkness and with frightening force gripped the hand that protected her stomach. He slung her up against the wall and Bulma screamed in terror as the first invisible fist dived deep into her abdomen.

Silence

The wind drifted through the hollow streets with a ghostly yet comforting sense of tranquillity. The constant dripping of blood rushing in the grooves of the wet streets, the houses crumpled like paper

And the horrific sight of corps after corps scattered carelessly here and there on the blood soiled ground warmed by their own body heat proved that this was no ordinary killing.

It was a massacre.

Had the wind had a solid form it would probably not be so carelessly entering the latest target zone of the mysterious killer. But it would soon discover that the killer had abandoned the feast of his rage and left to seek out unknown plains.

Anyone foolish enough to want to uncover the motives behind the uncalled slaughter would however only need to seek out the highest mountain top on the island. A lone figure sat on the sharpest peat of the ageless rock. His skin was drenched in moonlight and the blood of his victims, and with each steady breath he inhaled the smell of crimson fluid which he had once lived for but did no more.

His illuminated visage shoved no feelings, but his posture disclosed that he was alert and aware of every little sound and moves around him, be it only amazing that he was able to keep an eye on this unknown territory when his attention was far from his surroundings.

His endless eyes focussed on something far away from him and his slaughtering, the veins in his neck tightened and swelled at the thought of his rage, the unwelcome thought of uncertainty and the unyielding feeling of agony wrenching his insides though he knew he was unhurt. It was all her fault.

Yet it was his own fault for allowing his infatuation with her to bloom into a need he basked in and the desire for it to become something more, something that could never be.

The eyes widened suddenly and he swallowed once. Someone was with his woman, not a foreign ki though. It was that scared weakling. But wait, there was something else, a tiny little energy; it had a similar structure compared to the one he had felt a brief spark of when he was in Bulma's room. Ah yes, the lips curled upwards, it had been his child, his heir greeting its father as soon as it had felt his presence.

Vegeta felt pride swell in his chest while the pressure that tried to choke his heart increased, and even though his face lacked expression Vegeta fought the urge to speed towards his woman and come to her aid. The repeated flares in the scared human's ki nagged Vegeta in the back of his brain and his jaw tightened with anger while following their encounter with invisible eyes as his super instincts moulded the situation before his inner eye.

That lowlife bastard was hurting his woman and his child. _His _mate! How dare that weakling lay a hand on her when he had so clearly made his claim, no one was to touch her when she was coated in his scent and wearing several of his marks, not a consummated mating mark since she ruined his chance for that, but it would have been enough to make other males stay away.

Vegeta hissed and slumped down from his half risen position, lips sliding back over his bared fangs, his primal warning meaningless out here in the middle of nowhere. What was he to expect from these inferior beings? Humans, they were all trouble. And here he was practically falling head over heels for the most unpredictable of these. He sought out her ki and narrowed the expanse of his instincts until only she filled his mind. Bitch, how dare she? But he would show her, she was not permitted to escape unharmed from her little cancellation in his mating planes. That meant only he was permitted so touch her and hurt her if need be. Not some fumble fingered jealous human who in some previous decade maybe had had a tiny role to play in his woman's existence. He had been replaced by Vegeta because of his own faux pas; he had hurt Bulma and by doing so driven her into the waiting arms of the saiyan prince. A chance Vegeta had not allowed to slip through his fingers. In the grasp of his own desire and heat drugged mind he had fished her out of her pit of misery, and showed her what real passion felt like. And while he came to her every night, silently creeping into her room and diving into her slick passage, he had known deep down in the corner of his mind that was untouched by his wolfish desires, that she was the one for him.

Vegeta turned his vigilant gaze in her direction, seeing the unworthy treatment of his mate and heir. And yet here he was sitting on some godforsaken mountain top while his woman's ex was beating the stuffing out of her.

Vegeta raised his solid form, the moon creating a halo of silver around his black frame. He had to save Bulma before it was too late, the almost constant crashes to her delicate form affected her life force, and even though the baby was adding its own ki to help strengthen her, it was no where near strong enough to withstand the blows. But why wasn't anyone coming to her aid? Surely her parents must have heard her scream, unless the human had found a way to shut her up.

Vegeta snarled his battle ready form tensing for take off, he roared and disappeared in an explosion of abyssal blue ki shattering the mountain and burying the remains of the village in chunks of heavy rock. He sped towards civilisation and his chosen. Feeling a spark of alarm he picked up her ki being moved rapidly towards an unknown destination. His sharp mind quickly concluded however that she was on her way to get medical assistance and both her parents was with her, but there was no trace of his new nemesis…

Ocean and earth was torn up by blue force and a lightening bolt split the air as it sped towards its goal. Flaring splints of razor sharp ki lacerated the earth as the fighter slashed through the air making the elements part for him in his haste not to be too late.

Vegeta cautiously entered the automatic doors of the building marked with a great big red cross. His stoic form moved fluidly over the white polished quarry titled floor and his sensitive nostrils contracted with the sharp putrid smell of cleansers and disinfections. His observant gaze swept the place and he snatched up a few looks directed at him, or rather at his clothes which were now stiff and itching with dried blood. Finally his eye caught those of the receptionist, who also couldn't control her eyeballs. Vegeta scanned her over; he knew that she was the one who could give him the information he was craving for.

Making his way over to the redhead behind the barrier of cherry tree, he smirked the slightest at seeing her take a step back just as she didn't dare blink.

Not bothering to uncross his arms he released his demand. "Where can I find Bulma Briefs?" his voice was a rumble of low growling and a deep rich sound just with a hint of impatience. The woman in the formfitting uniform finally allowed herself a well deserved blink and threw herself down in her chair before typing away on the keyboard in front of her. She kept glancing up at his towering form, and nervously fidgeted with a few strands of her red coloured hair. She kept muttering to herself as a distraction for the suddenly offending slow computer. Finally unable to take the eerie man's silence anymore she gathered her courage and spoke so he could hear it.

"Ah, let me see. Bulma Briefs you say..." She stopped to chant her new mantra inside her head: come on, come on, come on…"Ah yes, she just arrived a few minutes ago. It appears that she was quite…"

"Where is she?"

The woman jumped at the impatient rumble, and took a great big gulp before tearing her gaze from his hard one. She adjusted herself in her seat before typing away again, and Vegeta could feel a growl bloom in his chest at the pesky creature.

"They are performing an operation on her right now sir, but she should be done any minute…ah" She paused releasing the breath she had just inhaled and which should have given him more information. The redhead's eyes shifted to him and Vegeta raised his chin further. Seemingly non pulsed she took her hands off the keyboard and laced her fingers, her elbows resting on the desk.

"Sir, I must ask. Are you a relative or a friend of the Briefs family? Mr. Briefs have given instructions that no friends are allowed to see Miss. Briefs at least not until tomorrow. So I can't let you pass unless you are a relative."

Was that so? It seemed the woman had been so caught up in his peculiar appearance and dark stare that she had totally forgotten to keep up formality. Of course strangers needed to be questioned why they were seeking out people without stating their name and cause. Especially when they looked like they could use some medical attention themselves, or like they had been on the loose with a chain saw. She needed reassurance that it was okay to give him the green card to pass. He looked extremely frightening standing there in his blood soaked clothes, and just like everybody else that cast him an assessing glance as they went by, she had half a mind to push the button under her desk and call the assistance she longed for.

Vegeta snarled under his breath, he didn't like to be questioned or doubted. True, in a few seconds he would release the lie that would open the door for him, and the airhead was going to swallow it raw. But that didn't stop the annoyance that almost indefinable screwed up his face into a grimace. He was almost with her, and until then he had a close watch on his woman's ki somewhere upstairs and the multiple unfamiliar kis that was with her.

The redhead still sat waiting at her desk; in one hand she twirled a pencil looking too cocky for her own good. Proudly he raised his head releasing the honoured title that he had obtained because of the love of his earthling, and her gift of seeing beyond the blackness that coated his soul.

"I am her mate, Vegeta."

Vegeta only added his own name in order to fulfil the reassurance part; now that she didn't have to drag his name out of him (and it would have been her next question.) he was certain that she felt less intimidated by him. Not that he would care if he scared the little bitch or not, but the bubbling plethora of impatience inside him was threatening to erupt, and as far as Vegeta was concerned she was the only obstacle standing between him and Bulma.

Said bitch blinked but said nothing, only shooting him a half surprised and half 'yeah right' look making Vegeta's fingers twitch.

"I see, so you mean you are her husband then?"

She smiled while she said it looking point-blank at him through the roof of her eyes, and the green-grey orbs sparkled with humour. Whether it was because she found the honourable term of mate funny, or if it was because she looked at him like he had been guy number ten who had been there claiming to be Bulma's husband Vegeta couldn't quite grasp. Except none of the options better be true.

"Yes I am her husband." the words smoothed his dry throat as he released them. It was a risky move though. Answering head on that he was indeed Bulma's mate may seem like he was too eager, rousing more suspicion. But even though giving the enemy a sense of self-assurance is a basic step when you battle on an intellectual level, this issue was too important for him to waste time bickering with some redhead.

"Right, I see then. Let me just see which ward she is on. By the way what was your name again?" So, cut the formality did we? No more use of sir. Vegeta almost smirked; she seemed to have some of the perky temper that characterized redheads. But that was without importance. In one answer he would stand here as the victory holder, and his prize was information about Bulma's location.

"Vegeta Briefs,"

He received no real response except she lowered her hard gaze back to the screen, pushing her glasses further up on her nose she seemed to be typing in his new name; and for a moment Vegeta felt a stab of alarm. If she was checking his identity on the national register then he was indeed busted. He abandoned making emergency plans however when the middle aged lady stood up and without his permission stuck a tag with his name on it on his shirt. He growled out loud baring his fangs in warning and as desired she practically leaped backwards with surprise.

"Don't you touch me, you wench." He snarled with venom. No one breached the barrier to his private space!

The redhead was shaking visibly now. "I-I'm sorry sir. But the nametag will give you entrance to Miss. Briefs' private sick room." She stuttered grasping after her glasses as she considered whether or not it was safe to return to her chair.

Vegeta's onyx eyes narrowed dangerously and finally the woman decided that it was best to just grant his wish. There was nothing she could do to hold him back anyway.

"Take the elevator to the 41st floor and ask for Bulma Briefs, the doctors will take you to her." she gestured grandly towards the elevator eager to be rid of him, and to her relief she watched wide eyed as the obscure man stalked towards the shinning metal doors. She felt the air escape her as the doors finally closed leaving her drained of all her strength with only a few gaping co workers for support.

Vegeta's sight stretched out into the white expanse that was revealed to him on the signal of the annoying beep that confirmed that he had reached his destination.

He stepped out in the deserted hallway his instincts quickly picking up the bundle of kis that was centred on his woman. As he proceeded down the hallway he passed some giant Perspex windows where he quickly spotted Bulma's parents sitting alone looking into space, and on the other side of the room were more windows covered with curtains so that the operating room was kept secret from prying eyes.

Dr. Briefs sat slumped forward his elbow resting on his knee with his wife leaning against him her hand resting on his thigh. She shifted her weight making the arm he had around her tighten and stoke her back soothingly before tenderly kissing her on the forehead.

Vegeta slipped into the room making sure to make his presence known, although he only received a tired half surprised look from the good doctor before his now sobbing wife won his attention again.

Vegeta went over to the furthest corner of the room and leaned cross-legged against the white tiled wall. He listened observant and quickly memorized the sounds that came from all the devices his mate was hooked up to while carefully monitoring her ki. He slipped into meditation and searched the depths of her body, allowing his strength to pour into her cells and help reconstruct minor damage as it was all he could do without being with her flesh to flesh. During his journey through her he suddenly stopped. His son's ki snapped him in the back of his brain again claiming his attention. His mind flooded down to the tiny life that almost had been lost during the fight with Yamcha. Vegeta granted him ki feeling pride at his son's power, just as relief swept through him knowing that his woman had been very lucky to have had a piece of him with her while she was attacked.

He completed his upgrade on Bulma's body assured that she would have a complete recovery. His eyes shifted to her parents as he heard her father murmur something seemingly to him.

"She almost died Vegeta. We almost lost her." Doctor Briefs' usually cheerful demeanour was replaced with a look of sadness and a deep seriousness that told Vegeta just how shocked he was over the attack on his only daughter and it was clearly beyond him to understand whoever could be evil enough to assault a beautiful and pregnant woman like Bulma.

"I will let you know it wasn't me." Vegeta growled lowly at him. He knew that Briefs had him under the microscope, anything else would be absurd. But he found it necessary to assure her parents that he was not directly responsible for her condition.

Briefs studied him intently through his bangs, and even though Vegeta hadn't unveiled any of his knowledge of Yamcha or how it had happened, he seemed to sense Vegeta's roll in this ordeal all the same. Finally he just nodded and lowered his head concluding that it wasn't the saiyan that was the villain.

"But I swear on my honour as a prince I will keep her safe from now on." Those words snapped Briefs' eyes to him and he found Vegeta now standing tall and stoic in front of them, his royal burnish visibly outlining his body and making his monumental virility escalate until he looked like the proud and strong prince ready to protect his mate from anything.

Briefs' mouth fell open slightly and one could practically read the drawing realization in their depths. Vegeta and Bulma had an affair and it was Vegeta's baby they had been told she had almost lost. But here he was, standing before him. The lost alien prince who had sought shelter in his house, now stood here claiming his only daughter. As much as Briefs may find it unnerving he couldn't deny the fact that his exceptional instinct to read people told him that Vegeta was here because he honoured his daughter and felt protective and possessive about her, as it was fit for a real husband.

"Very well Vegeta, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. But if this happens again I will personally see to it that your departure from Earth isn't a pleasant one." His eyes shone with determination and Vegeta smirked with haughtiness. Bulma definitely didn't have her spunk from strangers, and to watch her old man dish out a fatherly threat was kind of amusing. He wasn't here to break her apart from her parents; she would need all the support she could get since she would properly refuse his advances again. But he had sworn he would protect her and now her father depended on him too, but since he knew no one would ever hurt her again he settled for admiring the love her parents had for her, and dismissed the actual threat.

"You don't have to fear. I will see to it that her attacker is found and punished for his misdeed." these words only seemed to astound Briefs further and even his wife lifted her head and her wet bloodshot eyes glittered with awe and hope.

Vegeta too found himself barely clinging to his own countenance. Never in his life had he wowed anything to anyone. Never had he cared about what other people thought of him, no matter how dishonourable he behaved. And although he may not have changed, his life and surroundings had, and it was time to follow it, just as it was time to take responsibility for his own actions. His eyes sought out those of doctor Briefs again wondering whether or not the doctor saw him fit to not only protect, but also to live by his daughter's side.

"I believe you Vegeta. Remember what you have sworn. I will hold you to your wow."

Some time later Vegeta slouched against the cool wall of Bulma's private sick room. He'd been standing there for quite some time watching her parents, especially her mother; hang around her bedside fussing over her like she was a newborn baby.

She'd had a problem free surgery which purpose mostly had been to patch her up and dress her wounds. Vegeta was actually amazed to see how well she had pulled through. Against all odds she had eschewed internal damage and her cuts weren't severe in any way. The worst was a broken arm but that was nothing Vegeta couldn't help heal himself. Oh she'd acquired a good beating and her beautiful visage was sprinkled with nasty bruises, but the little hellcat had without a doubt fought the best she could. During her reunification with her parents Vegeta had to settle with watching her, his shadowy gaze roaming over her engulfing her until she filled his vision, waiting for an opportunity to make his move.

Finally after a few hours of happy reunion and family nuzzling Dr. Briefs saw it fit to lead his relieved wife down to the canteen to fetch some proper food for all of them, plus giving Vegeta and Bulma a chance to straighten things out in private.

As soon as the doors slid closed the heavy aura in the room settled like a leaden blanket and the weighing air almost forcefully pushed Bulma's head to the side to lock eyes with the dark orbs of her self forbidden desire.

Vegeta regarded her looking at him straight on, daring him to give his best shot just so she could prove that she wasn't about to submit to anyone like she never had. He pushed himself from the wall, his eyes un-flickering as he stepped towards her, noticing with a modest amount of pride how she didn't shrink away under the blanket.

Bulma watched him coming closer until he stopped at the head of the bed, the front of his muscular thighs touching the steel frame, letting the warmth of his body whisper across her bruised cheek. She resisted the urged to just throw herself at him and reveal all about the baby and Yamcha, and that the baby was probably laying dead inside her womb right now.

Oh God, the baby.

With no strength Bulma couldn't fight the oncoming of tears and her cracked lips began to tremble and she painfully turned her head away in shame to sob uncontrollably into the covers. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he grimaced, he should have known those quack doctors hadn't bothered to tell her that her baby was unharmed, and it raised his hackles to see his mate suffer so greatly over a non exciting trifle.

He leaned down planting one strong hand in front of her turned head while dipping his fingers into her tangled hair with the other, he purred inwardly at feeling the cool strands curl around his skin. He gently cupped her skull and turned her pale face to him. He stiffened upon closer inspection at her features. One of her perfect eyebrows was carved open by a cut and then flooded with ugly purple bruises causing such swelling, that she could only open one of her eyes halfway. Her delicious plumb cherry lips had been split open and the rest of her face was an abundance of blue and purple melting together hiding her milky skin with a membrane of pain and agony. Vegeta's muscles bulged with the thought of finding the coward and repay him an eternity of unspeakable terror in the name of his woman.

He was wrenched from his revenge when he felt a warm shaking hand on his cheek and he focused until her blurred features sharpened again. She whispered something but he didn't have to wait long before her fear came out in a full blown wail.

"Oh God Vegeta! The baby. The baby is dead, I'm so sorry." She fisted her hand in his shirt while she cried out her confession. She hiccupped through her tears; her hands were desperately imbedded in his shirt, holding her to him, praying that he wouldn't reject her because she had kept the knowledge of the baby a secret. She pulled at him fiercely dragging fistfuls of the bloody material to her red rimmed eyes burying her head in it.

Vegeta was baffled at her sudden display of strength, and while he lowered himself over her letting her take her comfort, his thighs tightened at the primal desire to go out into the hallway and pop down those doctors one by one.

However, first things first.

Vegeta leaned down closer until Bulma clung herself to his chest, one bruised arm secured around his neck, as she cried openly like a grieving mother. Vegeta bared his fangs in anger, as he realized how much strain the emotional tumult had put on her mind, and then to have the shit beaten out of her which crunched the last of her spunk, had doubtless sent her into emotional overdrive. And then they had mistakenly extinguished her hope to be a mother, which had been the real reason to why she'd tripped over the tricky string of misery and fallen back into the vortex of depression.

Vegeta found himself hating to see her this way. In all of his years with Frieza, no pain he, or the lizard had inflicted on others had ever made his stomach clench. He knew that she was the reason to why the pounding in his chest bloomed, and as her sweet smell drifted across his skin he felt the possessiveness in him flare confirming that he would never be able to rest while she was still prisoner in the clutches of unhappiness.

What she needed was to be told the truth, and then she needed about a week of deep, blissful undisturbed sleep.

Giving in to his weeping mate he lifted his legs up and crawled onto the bed with her, letting his arms encircle her shaking form. Bulma unaware of his gesture only gathered all of the saiyan she could muster and held him close with all of her might, all thoughts of hatred now gone.

Vegeta brushed his lips over her ear while purring trying to ease her exuberant pain. He whispered the that the baby was okay but she only shook her head her sobs intensifying, thinking that he was just being cruel.

"Onna the baby is fine, he's not dead." Vegeta sat up bringing her with him; he shook her by the shoulders wincing inwardly when he felt the stiffness in her joints. She struggled against him cursing him for not saving her.

Not saving her? If she only…no, she was right. Her rejection of him had nothing to do with him not saving her. And even though he, as refused by her had no obligation towards her anymore, he had made sure to trap himself be pledging his secret wow. And even though she couldn't hold him to it, it didn't prevent him from feeling something near guilt for lazing about on some God forsaken island while she got the beating of a lifetime. Now he had come to this hospital with the intension of proving himself worthy of her and the first thing he would do was to pull Bulma out of her frenzy and show her that the baby was still blossoming.

Grapping her hand he forced it down to her abdomen, laying the palm flat against her sore underbelly. He growled for her to be still but she was all but inconsolable.

"Just stop Vegeta, the baby is dead. I couldn't save him, he's gone. "She fisted her hand in his shirt again seemingly switching between anger and need for him whenever she mentioned his brat. Vegeta sighed and dived forward sealing his firm lips against hers in a gentle liberating kiss. She stilled immediately her gleaming eyes looking into his with a sense of longing and pleading. She desperately wanted to believe the lie he poured over her. After all, everything would be so much better if what he was saying was true, but she wouldn't dare deny the facts. The baby was dead, and even though she was crushed she wasn't ignorant, or a miracle believer. She could get over this, and as for Vegeta, maybe there was hope for them yet. But she was too strong to allow herself to be foolishly misled by a stupid lie, just because it was easy.

"There is no need to be so strong, Onna. You still carry life, and I will prove it to you." He whispered, and Bulma's sore eyes widened the best they could at hearing his voice inside her head.

She tried to draw her lips back when she suddenly felt a gentle glow seep from his lips into hers. It was followed by a soothing heat that flooded down her throat warming her insides and smoothing the raw skin.

Bulma sagged against him her eyes drifting closed as she automatically opened her mouth wider eagerly swallowing his gift of power and passion. The heat pouring into her mouth intensified almost to a scalding point although it never hurt her. His ki whirled through her body rebuilding damaged muscles, and strengthening broken bones. Bulma whimpered into his mouth her eyes cracking open to release the crystal tears. Vegeta continued to feed his ki to her, noting her tears he upped the dose, glad that she was finally releasing some of the pent up frustration.

The ki swam through her veins, adopting her body as its own. It seeped into her skin weaving together with her own meagre strength and sent a divine heat through her that made her gasp and moan as it bloomed from her deepest core and stretched all the way out to the tips of her fingers. Her new given power restored her body beyond the human limits, even if she was still hurt, she felt more alive than she had ever felt before. Her instincts were clear and unclouded, and without any effort Bulma could sense her own body's condition, and if Vegeta hadn't been kissing her, she was sure that she would've been able to sense him too.

Carefully Vegeta urged her to slip into herself, so he could show her the one thing which he knew really mattered to her. Even in the throws of this meditation like condition Bulma was still awed beyond reason at discovering the epiphany behind the limitless plethora of ki secrets.

They flooded through her body down to her core; Bulma's lips shook with foreboding even as she tried to braze herself before confronting her dead child. Upon nearing the womb Bulma's ears were flooded with a weaker sound of a heartbeat, which beat in time with her own. She frowned in concentration and ruled out her own heart. Her chest swelled with happiness as the truth wrapped around her. Her child was alive! He was unhurt and blooming inside her right now. Tears streamed from her eyes and she half sobbed half laughed into Vegeta's mouth, and she felt him smirk against her.

Bulma's hand went down and clutched Vegeta's, pressing it against her abdomen. She leaned forward and Vegeta willingly deepened the kiss, answering to her needs in every way. He moulded an image of their son before her inner eye, and she doted upon every moment. They kissed with an unnatural need, which electrified the air around them. She brought her hands up and tangled them in his soft hair, while moaning her yearning for him into his mouth. Vegeta's tail brushed against her and curled around her waist holding her to him, fitting her against his muscled torso, where she curved perfectly into him, like she always had.

They broke their inflamed kiss, although Vegeta refused to release Bulma from his grasp. She regarded him silently from under her thick lashes for a moment before suddenly beaming impishly, which unnerved Vegeta causing him to turn his face and look sideways at her. Still grinning like an idiot she tossed herself forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him with her new strength. Vegeta growled in warning but she only giggled and hugged him harder. After a while she felt the tension leave his body and she released him, strands of blue hair partly covering her sparkling eyes.

Sitting nose to nose with him she looked deep into his eyes knowing why he was here. To reclaim her. She didn't feel any alarm at the thought, he was worthy. And she didn't blame him for not saving her. The only one she blamed was Yamcha, and herself for refusing Vegeta. But they had both survived this obstacle, and now she was on her path back to him.

"Thank you" she whispered sincerely. Something in his eyes cracked for an instant before she saw the glossy black surface again. He emitted a low rumble and shifted his weight. He stood up and gathered the warm covers around her before picking her up with one hand under her knees, and the other supporting her back.

"Time to go home, Onna." He stalked towards the door seemingly pacified with the way things went. The door was kicked open as the bloody demon proceeded down the bright hallway with his angelic mate gathered close to his chest.

It seems chaos is not always a bad thing, and it is not always meant to be avoided. Sometimes you'll have to create your own universe, and mingle the elemental opposites in order to create harmony.

I have only one request. Please tell me what you think about Vegeta's character in this chapter. I did everything I could to avoid making him seem mushy and OOC. So please tell me if I have succeeded or not. 'Cause if I haven't I think I will change it. And thank you so much for your patience. Unfortunately I have made the discovery that I am not that kind of writer who can just dish out one good chapter after another, at least not if I have to be content with the work myself. So please stick with me to the end and please review, I love it, and it gives me a boost!!!


End file.
